Hold Me 2
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 85 is up...The Davis family is now complete
1. Default Chapter

****

Writer's note: This is a continuation of Hold Me. There were too many chapters for my computer to upload. Please read Hold Me so you know what's going on in Hold Me 2.

October 28th, 2008

Week 40

The air was quickly changing. It was hard to deny winter was on its way in New York. Alex took Caroline's hand as they crossed the street to pick Jade up from kindergarten. Caroline watched all children run around the schoolyard.

"I wanna go to school." Caroline said. Alex smiled.

"You have a few years before you're five." Alex said. Caroline sighed.

"But I'm a bug girl." She pouted. Alex chuckled as she rubbed her belly.

"You're a very big girl." Alex said watching Jade jump down the stairs.

"HI Momma!" Jade ran up to her, "Your supposed to be in bed."

"I know, but I needed a walk, Dr. Davis." Alex chuckled. Jade grinned.

"I'm not a doctor yet." Jade said as she took her hand. Alex led her girls across the street.

"I'm hungry." Caroline said.

"Well, daddy is making hotdogs and we can eat when we get there." Alex said. Jade and Caroline began to skip a head of her. Alex smiled softly. She had some cute kids. She couldn't wait to meet this baby. It would be any minute now. Today was her due date after all.

"Mommy, can we go to the cabin? We haven't been there in a long while. Jade said.

"Maybe in a few months." Alex said. The last time they were there, this baby was conceived by the river.

"I gonna swim." Caroline giggled.

"I'm going to swim quicker." Jade said, running faster towards the house.

"Careful." Alex said. A small twinge of pain caused her to stop. She felt warm liquid down her legs. "Oh god." She whispered sliding onto a nearby bench.

"Momma?" Caroline looked at Alex; "You okay?"

"No, baby." Alex groaned. She was having the baby in the park. Why no? He was conceived by a river, "J-Jade?" Jade ran up to her mom.

"Yes, Mommy?" She said softly.

"You're a big girl. You know where our house is night?" She asked. Jade nodded. "Run as fast as you can and get daddy. Tell him to get the car and come get Carrie and I cause I'm having the baby."

"Okay, Mommy! I'll hurry!" Jade cried and ran off. Alex took in a deep breath as a contraction tore through her. She groaned loudly.

"It's okay, Momma." Caroline patted Alex's leg. "Daddy be here soon."

"I know." Alex grunted, trying to breathe. Caroline watched with large eyes as Alex started to relax.

"All betta?" Caroline Asked.

"For now." Alex smiled weakly. Caroline cuddled into Alex. Her water always broke at the worse times. The car stopped in front of the bench. Ty jumped out, "Hey."

"Your water broke??" He helped Alex to her feet.

"Ah huh." Alex said. Caroline got into the car. "My contractions hurt."

"Well, You're having a baby." Ty helped Alex into the car.

"It's about time." Alex said softly.

* * *

Alex shifted uncomfortably in the bed. She was a little nervous. She was nervous about having a son. She wasn't experienced with boys. She knew how to raise girls.

"Here is some water." Gloria sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." Alex smiled softly. "You really don't have to wait around. I have Ty." Gloria laughed.

"Ty is in the waiting room freaking out." She said. Alex laughed.

"It figures." She said, "So, how is it having a boy?"

"It's very different than having a girl." Gloria said, "They have different equipment. They like to shower you when you're changing their diapers." Alex grimaced. The girls never did that,

"I'm glad you and Ren have boys. You can give me some pointers." She said.

"Oh you can count on it." Gloria smiled softly as Beth walked ito the hospital room.

"There's my baby." Bet wrapped her arms around Alex, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty bad." Alex smiled weakly. "I want this over with. I want to tell you what name we have picked out for him."

"You can tell us now." Gloria said.

"I promised Ty we would wait until the baby arrived." Alex said. Beth patted her leg.

"That's understandable." She said, "We refused to tell anyone your name for the longest time."

"That's…good…" Alex groaned loudly. Beth took her hand.

"Breath, Alexandra." She said softly.

"I'll get Ty." Gloria said leaving the room. Tears prickled at Alex's eyes.

"Oh God." She moaned loudly.

"It'll be okay." Beth reassured her, "Just think of the end result."

"I c-cant do this" Alex whimpered.

"Yes you can. You're a Taylor woman and we're strong. You've already had two children. You can do this." Beth said. Alex sniffled.

"Why isn't it easier after the first time?" She wiped her eyes.

"Because it's labour." Beth said. Alex started to cry.

"Oh m-mom." She cried. Beth wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Ty slid Alex's slippers on her feet and helped her out of bed.

"Let's go for a walk. Maybe it'll speed this up" Ty smiled. Alex gave him a look as she took his hand.

"I better have this baby in the next four hours or he's grounded." She said as she shuffled out of the room. Ty smiled.

"It'll probably will take longer, Sweetheart." Ty said, "You've been at it for seven hours."

"Four hours, Ty. I swear to God. I'm too old for this shit." She said.

"You're not old." Ty said as they slowly made their way down the hallway.

"Shut up, Mr. I'm way younger than my wife." Alex smiled softly. Ty chuckled and kissed her temple.

"The nursery is right up ahead." Ty said. Alex smiled as she picked her pace up slightly. She loved looking at this nursery when it was full.

"Our baby will be here soon." Alex said as she looked into the nursery. "Oh look at them."

"They're so cute." Ty said looking at the babies. He pointed to one in the far-left corner, "Except that one."

"Ty!" Alex laughed.

"Well, it's time.." Ty snickered, "Big ears and big nose."

"You're terrible, Ty." Se said as another contraction coursed through her body. Alex gripped at the glass. Ty grabbed her waist, "Oh fuck."

"Don't swear in front of the babies." Ty chuckled.

"Shut up." Alex moaned.

"I take it that the no joke rule is in place?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"God yes." Alex exhaled, "Christ."

"Let's get you back to the room." Ty said. Alex nodded.

"Please." Alex whispered.

* * *

Ty watched Alex carefully as she shifted uncomfortable in her bed. She was so pale looking. She looked like she was in utter misery.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Ty asked her. Alex gave him a look.

"Yeah can you give birth to our next baby?" She asked him. Ty smiled weakly.

"I would if I could." He said.

"Bullshit. That's bull shit." She said. Ty chuckled as another contraction tore through Alex. "Oh fuck!!"

"It's okay, Breath." Ty said as Dr. White walked ito the room.

"How is everything in here?" He asked as he snapped some gloves on.

"She's having another contraction." Ty said. "They're pretty close now. Is it time?"

"Oh God." Alex whimpered.

"You're doing fine, Alex. Let's just see how far Dilated you are."

"Okay," Alex whispered. She was so ready to have this baby. Dr. White began to examine her. She smiled softly.

"Almost there." He said, "You're eight centimeters." Alex moaned loudly.

"No. I have to be ten." She moaned. Dr white shook hi head.

"You're only eight, You should be fine in a couple of hours." He headed for the door. "I'll check on you soon." Alex started to cry. Tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong?" Ty put hi hands on her belly.

"I need him out! I can't keep this up!" Alex sobbed, "I want him out."

"Soon, Baby." Ty said.

"N-Not soon enough." She sobbed. Ty kissed her stomach and he began to talk to the baby.

"Listen to me, Son your mother is in a lot of pain. You need to ease up on her just a little bit or she's going to make your life a living hell. She's your mom. She's allowed to. Just ask Lady bug and Cricket." He whispered. Alex smiled softly.

"I'm not that bad." She said.

"Only sometimes." He winked.

* * *

Alex stared at the hideous picture that hung on the wall. Beth and Maggie were sitting in the corner, trying to guess he baby's name. Ty and his sisters stood by the window looking into the night talking about their nieces and nephews. Adam lay on the bed next to his sister holding her tenderly. Alex looked at him and kissed his dark hair.

"Adam?" She whispered He looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I think it's time." She smiled. He let go of her and sat up. 

"Really?" Alex nodded. Adam looked over at Ty. "Ty, She says it's time." Ty whipped his head around.

"What? Finally?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"I have the big urge to push."

"Well, Don't." Maggie smiled, "I'll get Dr. white." Adam got off of the bed to give Ty some room.

"I think this is our cue to go to the waiting room." Beth smiled softly, "Good luck, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom." Alex said. As she watched everyone leave the room. She looked at Ty. "I really need to push."

"You have to wait for Dr White." Ty said. Alex groaned loudly trying to fight off the urge to push. "Do you think he'll be born with brown hair like ladybug or blond like cricket?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Alex said.

"I wasn't." Ty smiled as Dr. White walked in.

"Thank God "Alex cried. "I really need to push. I want this baby out."

"Well, let's see how you're doing." He said looking at Alex. "Oh yes. You are very ready to push. We don't have time to go to the delivery room." Alex grinned brightly, "Let's see if you have this baby before midnight."

"Okay." Alex said watching the nurse's prep everything, "Going…to…push."

"Go ahead." Dr White said. Alex took a deep breath and started to push. Finally, she thought.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Push, Alex." Ty said. "Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Alex exhaled.

"Shit." She groaned.

"You're doing great," Ty said. She narrowed her eyes.

"I only pushed once." She said.

"I know, but that's more than I could have done." Ty said. Alex began to whimper again, "Push hard."

"I am!" She cried pushing. She was ignoring the pain. Alex was just trying to focus on the task at hand.

"You're doing great." Dr. White said, "You're starting to crown."

"Good! Good! GOOD!" Alex cried loudly. Ty smiled softly.

"Fifteen minutes until midnight. You think you'll have him on your due date?" Ty asked her.

"Oh yes." Alex moaned, "I'll have him in five minutes."

"That's my girl." Ty smiled.

"Okay. Grit hard and push." Dr. White said. She pushed her chin to her chest an pushed. Ty rubbed her back.

"Beautiful." Ty said. "You're doing so well."

"Harder, Alex. His head is almost out." Dr. White said.

"Oh god!" Alex cried loudly.

"Beautiful." Dr. White said, "it's out." He began to clean out the baby's nose and mouth.

"Almost Alex. He's almost here." Ty whispered.

"And now the hard part." She groaned, "I should have gotten an epidural this time."

" Next time you can." Ty said. Alex gave him a nasty look as she started to push again, "That's it Baby. You're doing it."

"Good job, Alex." Dr. White said.

"_Great_ job" Alex cried loudly. Dr. White smiled softly as he took hold of the baby.

"Come on. Harder." He said. Alex screamed loudly as she pushed the baby from her. A baby's cry was hear through out the room. "It's a boy."

"It's a boy." Ty tearfully.

"It's a boy." Ale whimpered as the baby was placed on her chest. It looked exactly like Ty; "He's so beautiful.

"He's perfect." Ty said on the verge of tears. Alex stared at the baby. He was perfect.

* * *

Everyone filled into the bedroom. Jade and Caroline ran to the bedside.

"Mama!!" Caroline cried jumping on the bed. Alex smiled showing the girls the blue bundle.

"Oh Alex!" Beth grinned brightly.

"He is so gorgeous." Maggie said, "Looks exactly like you."

"I know." Ty smiled proudly.

"Okay, spill." Adam smiled, "What is his name?"

"Well," Alex smiled, "Everyone please meet River Jonathan Davis." Everyone grinned brightly

"River after where he was made." Ty looked at his mother, "And Jonathan after Sully." Maggie smiled tearfully.

"It's wonderful name." She said softly. Everyone agreed.

"Hi River." Jade whispered. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. Alex grinned at Ty. This was perfect.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	2. Boy Parts

****

Note: Would people be so kind to stop commenting negatively on the number of Alex's children? It's starting to rag on my nerves slightly. Three children are not a lot. Twenty is. This is my story and I can make Alex have as many children as I want and I will. All my stories revolve around the joys of mother/fatherhood and having a life outside their job. If you don't like this then don't keep on reading, but thank you for coming this far and thank you to people who like the way the story is. I do love all my readers so enjoy.

November 10th, 2008

Having a son was so wonderful and so different for Alex and Ty. They absolutely loved it. River was an okay-behaved child. He cried a lot, but he was a newborn after all.

"Come here, baby." Alex picked the screaming baby out of his crib. "Did you have a bad dream?" Ty walked into the room.

"You need help?" He yawned. Alex shook her head.

"No. We're fine." She said. "I'll bring him into bed." Alex kissed River's cheek as she walked back to the bedroom with Ty.

"He hungry?" Ty asked as he crawled back into bed.

"What else would he be." Alex smirked lying the newborn between them. She slowly undid her top and cuddled River so he could eat. Ty smiled softly as he watched them.

"This is so beautiful." Ty said. Alex smiled opening her eyes.

"What is?" She asked.

"This." Ty said, "Breastfeeding is so wonderful. It amazes me."

"It's a fact of life." Alex chuckled softly looking down at River, "But yeah. It does amaze me too." Ty reached out and caressed River's back. His boy was so perfect. Caroline knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Cricket." Ty said. Caroline crawled into bed.

"I had bad dream." She said looking at River, Did he have bad dream too?" Alex chuckled softly.

"No. He was just hungry, I think." She said. Caroline cuddled into Ty. Caroline sighed softly.

"I'm not a baby anymore." She said. Ty shook his head.

"Nope. You're a big girl." He said pulling the blanket around her. "In a couple of months you'll be three." Caroline smiled.

"Almost ready for school." She said. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. In September you can start preschool." She said.

"Good." Caroline yawned.

"Why don't you go to sleep now Cricket." Ty suggested.

"Jade doesn't get to sweep with us." She smiled softly and closed her eyes. River disengaged from Alex and stretched.

"Sleep, Darling." Alex rubbed River's belly.

* * *

"I sleep with mommy! Riva slept with Mommy! You didn't!" Caroline teased Jade. She frowned deeply.

"Shut up." Jade growled, "I can sleep with her whenever I wish."

"Don't say shut up, Jade Olivia, please." Alex said as she tried to dish up the eggs and Breastfeed River at the same time.

"Carrie is teasing me." Jade whined.

"Caroline Ruby, stop teasing your sister." Alex placed the eggs in front of Jade, "Please eat before your bus comes and leaves you." Jade's eyes widened.

"It can't leave without me." Jade said.

"If you don't get out there, you will miss it." Alex put the eggs in front of Caroline, "Please eat and don't fight." Caroline sighed.

"Yes, Mommy." Caroline said. Alex rocked River in her arms as she watched the girls eat. This was great even thought the girls were fighting. She had three wonderful children. She was truly blessed. She wasn't denying it though. Life was perfect.

November 24th, 2008

Jade stared at River, as he lay on his baby blanket naked. He was odd looking. He had different parts than her and Caroline. Alex walked back into the room with a diaper. She knelt down in front of River.

"Mommy is back buddy." She smiled. Jade cleared her throat. Alex looked up at her.

"May I help you, Lady bug?" She asked her daughter.

"That part, Mommy. Is that really how boys and girls are different?" She asked her. Alex blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"Do all boys have a pee pee like that?" Jade asked.

"Jade, you know how boys and girls are different." Alex said.

"I know, but I've ever seen one before." Jade said.

"And you won't see another one for many years to come." Alex said as she put the diaper on.

"Do they fall off or do they stay there?" Jade asked, "Did you ever have one?" Alex chuckled as she put River's romper back on.

"I've never had one, Jade Olivia." She smiled, "They stay there forever. It's what makes them boys. Can we stop talking about this please? Ask your father questions if you want."

"Okay." Jade smiled and walked out of the living room. She loved making her parents squirm. She walked into the kitchen, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Ladybug?" Ty asked pouring himself some coffee.

"What's a penis, Daddy?" She asked. Ty choked on his coffee, spitting it into the sink. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?" he asked.

"What's a penis?" She asked.

"It's a boy part." Ty mumbled. Jade smiled at him.

"River has one. Do you?" She asked. Ty rubbed his neck.

"Yes. Ah…Why don't you go play?" Ty said to her.

"What are they used for?" She smirked, "Just forgoing to the bathroom." Ty was getting very uncomfortable and Jade knew it.

"And for making babies too." Ty said, "Please, Jade."

"What?" Jade asked innocently playing with one of her pigtails.

"This isn't a very nice topic of discussion." Ty said. "Daddy needs to go to work." Jade started to giggle widely. He looked at her.

"You should have seen your face, Daddy." She said.

"What?" Ty looked at her.

"Your face was great when I was making you uncomfortable, Daddy." Jade grinned at her father. Ty frowned at her.

"You're a brat." Ty said.

"But you still love me." Jade giggled as she left the kitchen.

"Little shit." Ty chuckled to himself grabbing his jacket.

"Who's a little shit?" Alex walked out.

"Our daughter." He said, "She was asking me questions about boys and penises and stuff and she was stringing me along."

"She did the same to me." Alex said, "try to be quiet when you come in tonight." Ty nodded kissing his wife's cheek.

"I will try." He leaned down and kissed River. "You be good."

"I will." Alex said in a squeaky voice pretending to be River. Ty chuckled as he walked out of the house. God, Jade had really freaked him out. He was glad she was just screwing with him.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	3. AChoo

****

December 8th, 2008

Alex carried River on her hip as they walked into the Christmas tree lot. Everyone was bundled up. It was bitter cold tonight.

"We're gonna get the biggest tree ever." Caroline said.

"Maybe." Ty chuckled. "Let's just look around first."

"Remember when I was frozen in the snow?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Baby." Alex said. Caroline stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I was kidnapped." She said, "They were more worried 'bout me." Jade growled.

"Girls, knock it off." Ty warned them. He didn't like it when they compared horror stories. They seemed to do it a lot more now that River was here.

"Okay, let's check these outs." Alex looked over the trees in front of her. River cooed as he grabbed a branch. "I think River likes this one." Ty looked it over.

"It's a pretty nice one." He took hold of the trunk and hit it on the ground. River sneezed. He looked at the girls "what do you think?"

"It's very good." Caroline said.

"Santa can fit a lot of presents beneath it." Jade replied.

"Why don't we check out a couple of other trees before we make our final decision." Alex suggested.

"No!" The girls cried.

"No?" Alex looked at them. Jade shook her head.

"It's a perfect tree, Momma. River picked it out." She said.

"True." Alex sighed and looked at Ty. "What do you think?"

"It'll save us time getting this one." He said. Alex smiled.

"All right. We can get this one." She said. The girls cheered.

"Yay! Momma! You rock!" Caroline chuckled. Ty waved over the salesman and told him that they were going to purchase this tree. The girls were so happy that this was their tree.

* * *

"Careful, Cricket." Ty grunted as he tried putting the tree into the stand. Caroline jumped out of the way as she cheered.

"It's so pretty." She said.

"Wait until the lights are all on it." Jade said.

"Come sit next to me.' Alex said from the couch. River sneezed.

"Fine." Caroline crawled onto the couch. "Why is River's hand like that?" Alex looked at River's hand. It was swollen twice the size.

"Oh my god." Alex stood up. "Ty, look at your son." Ty dusted the pine needles off of him and looked at River. His eyes were starting to run. "Look at his hand."

"Buddy, what happened?" Ty looked at his son's hand, "Looks like an allergy to something. He isn't eating anything yet."

"We haven't changed anything of his lately." Alex frowned.

"Something is irritating him." he said, "Wash his hand. There's sap on it." Alex stared at her husband.

"Sap?" She looked at the Christmas tree and it clicked into her head. Alex groaned, "Get the tree out of here. That's what it is."

"No!!" The girls cried. Ty looked at his son then the tree then the girls. He nodded.

"We have to, girls. River is sick." He said, "But we can put it in the backyard and still decorate it." Caroline's lips quivered.

"Will Santa still come?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"He will come, just take this outside." She walked out of the living room as River started to fuss, "It's okay, buddy. We're taking care of you." She walked over to the sink and began washing the sap off of River's hand. Soon, Alex was cradling River at the kitchen table, breastfeeding him. Ty walked into the kitchen.

"How is he doing?" He asked.

"Okay. He's calmed down some." Alex said, "The tree outside?" Ty nodded.

"Tree outside and pine needles are all swept up." Ty said, "Poor little guy."

"You think he will have a hard time when we go to the cabin? There are a few pine trees out there." Alex asked. Ty shook his head.

"As long as he isn't touching them or anything, he should be okay." Ty said, "I'll go get an artificial tree tomorrow morning." Alex sighed.

"I hate artificial trees." She said.

"I know." Ty said, "But we'll get used to it." Alex nodded. She loathed artificial trees. They didn't smell like Christmas, but now she couldn't have real ones. She would get over it. It wasn't the end of the world.

December 22nd, 2008

Alex smiled as she got in the bus. She was so happy to be back ito the swing of things at work. Sure she loved having children, but she loved her job too. She hated maternity leave and working over at the dispatch. This was where she really belonged.

"We need to restock the medbag after the neck run." She said.

"Al right." Kim smiled, "You're really gun ho now aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I adore this job, Kim." Alex said grinning broadly.

"Adore is a strong word." Kim said. Alex nodded with a smile.

"I know, Kim." She said, "Next to my family, this is something I love the most. Does Joey like what you do?" Kim chuckled.

"Not really. He'll be sixteen next year and he's pissed off at me that I won't teach him to drive because I'm so busy at work."

"Does he have his permit?" Alex asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah. It's scary." Kim said, "I can't believe my baby is almost sixteen. It's unbelievable. Love your kids before they grow up."

"Oh they're growing up too fast all right." Alex said. "Jade will be six in June. Carrie's birthday is next month. I haven't even started planning it yet. I've just been so busy." Kim nodded.

"Well, we'll plan something wonderful for her then." Kim smiled, "You only turn three once." Alex smiled at her friend.

"I've run out of birthday Ideas." She said. Kim chuckled.

"Well, let's see…Something easy just incase there's a snowstorm. So, how about a princess theme or a circus theme or maybe let's see…She's kind of nuts so how about a peanut theme." Kim suggested. Alex laughed loudly getting out of the bus.

"No peanut theme. I'll ask her what she wants." She said walking over to a man laying on the ground, "Sir, I'm a paramedic. Can you tell me your name?"

"Patrick Flynn." He grunted.

"You're having chest pains?" Kim asked kneeling down in front of him. Patrick nodded.

"Yes. My arm has pains." He said. Alex glanced at Kim as she opened the medbag.

"All right, Mr. Flynn. We're going to take you to Mercy and you can see a cardiologist." Alex said softly to the man, "It sounds like you may be having a heart attack." Patrick groaned.

"Can you call my wife?" He asked. Alex nodded as they helped him into the bus.

"Of course, Mr. Flynn." Alex said, "We'll call her as soon as we get to the hospital." She shut the doors and sat next to Mr. Flynn taking his vitals, "Have you ever had chest pains?" Patrick shook his head.

"No. This is the first time." He said as Alex put the oxygen mask on him.

"Does your family have heart attack history?" Alex asked him. Patrick nodded.

"Yes. My father and grandfather both died from heart attacks." He said. "Do you think I'm going to die? I can't. We have a baby on the way."

"Well, don't worry about dying. You'll be just fine after the doctors take a look at you. They have great doctors at Mercy and then you can have a healthy baby to watch grow up and grow old." Alex smiled softly at him. Kim looked at her partner.

"You still adore this job?" Kim asked. Alex nodded.

"Always will." She said as she worked on the man. It was true. She would always love this job. She got such a rush when she helped someone.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	4. Dying

****

January 5th, 2009

A New Year had started and so did working a lot. Alex and Ty's hours for the past two weeks had been pushing fifty hours each. The children had been spending a lot of time with Maggie and Beth. Alex felt so guilty, but at least she and Ty had two days off.

"Come here, Riv." Alex said picking up the two-month-old, "Man, you're getting so big." River cooed as Alex put him on the changing table. "That's right, Big boy."

"When is Ty coming home?" Beth asked as she made Jade's bed.

"Oh, around seven I think unless he gets really backed up." Alex said pulling River's jumper off. She frowned deeply when she saw his belly was covered in bruises, "What happened here?"

"Is everything okay?" Beth asked walking into the nursery.

"Did you notice these bruises on him?" Alex asked. Beth looked at her grandson.

"No I didn't. When did that happen?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, Mom." She said pressing her thumb to his belly. A bruise immediately popped up. Alex's eyes widened.

"What's going on with him?" Beth asked watching Alex's handprint appeared up in a bruise. "Oh Alex…" She stared at her son.

"What's…what's going on with my baby?" Alex asked softly.

"We should take him to the hospital. Something could be wrong." Beth said. Alex looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Th-The hospital? You think s-something is terribly wrong with him?" Alex whispered.

"Let's just take him to the hospital, Alex." Beth said, "they can tell us what's going on with him." Alex nodded slowly.

"Ty…We need to call Ty." Alex said.

* * *

All he knew was River was in the hospital. Beth had called him while they were driving to the hospital. Ty pulled the car up and jumped out. He saw Beth and Alex going into the hospital.

"Alex!" He ran up to them, "What's happened to him?"

"I don't know." Alex whispered, "Dr. Carmichael is waiting for us." Ty stared at his son as they walked into the hospital.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis." Dr. Carmichael walked up to them with a gurney. "Let me take him and examine him all right?"

"He has bruises all over him." Alex handed him to the doctor. "He just started wheezing."

"All right." Dr. Carmichael put the baby on the gurney and pushed him into the room. He listened to River's heartbeat. It was racing.

"Something is very bad with him, Ty." Alex said. He wrapped his arms around his wife as he watched Dr. Carmichael examine his son.

"I'm going to run a few tests on him. Has he had any sicknesses recently?" The doctor asked. Alex ran her hand through her blond hair.

"Um…Last month he had an allergic reaction to our Christmas tree and um…His nose bled last week." Alex said. Dr. Carmichael nodded.

"All right. Let me just get these blood tests done." He said. Alex's lips trembled as Ty wrapped his arms around his wife.

"M-My baby." She started to cry. Ty rubbed her back.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He whispered as he watched the nurse stick River with a needle. 

His cries soon were heard through out the room. It broke Ty's heart. They sat there for thirty minutes holding River, waiting for the doctor to come back, they were so afraid of what Dr. Carmichael might say.

"I love you, Sweetheart." Alex kissed River's neck. Soon, Dr. Carmichael walked in. The look on his face scared Alex.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked. Dr. Carmichael sighed as he pulled up a chair.

"River is very sick." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Alex whispered.

"He has a low red blood cell count, low white cell count low, reticulocyte count, and a low platelet count." He said. Alex's lips trembled.

"What does that mean?" Ty asked.

"It's a rare condition called idiopathic aplastic anemia." He said.

"That's very serious isn't it, Doctor?" Alex whispered Holding River tight to her chest. Dr. Carmichael nodded.

"This condition results from injury to the stem cell. Which is why all his cell counts are low. The cause for this is unknown, but it's thought to be an autoimmune process." He said.

"Is that why he reacted so badly to the pine?" Ty asked.

"Probably." Dr. Carmichael said, "This is more serious though. Symptoms arise as the consequence of bone marrow failure. He can be more tired, the risk of infection is heightened, and um…he can start bleeding for no reason. His heart rate can increase. It's almost always progressive." Alex looked at him with red eyes.

"Can he die?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Dr. Carmichael nodded.

"If it goes untreated it can go straight to rapid death." He said. Alex smothered her small sob. Ty took in a deep breath.

"How can this be treated, Dr. Carmichael?" Ty whispered.

"Well, he'll need blood and platelet transfusions, but what we're most focused on right now is a bone marrow transplant." He said.

"Oh my god." Alex whispered.

"Bone marrow transplantation has been successful in people his age with long term survival of 80%." Dr. Carmichael said.

"80%." Ty whispered as he ran his hand over his head.

"We'll need to test everyone in his family to see if they're a bone marrow match." He said, "We'll start a drive here as soon as possible."

"Are there any…complications?" Ty asked. Alex couldn't talk. She was in shock.

"He could reject the bone marrow but that's unlikely right now." He said. "We'll need to take bone marrow from his sternum to test it and match it. He have any siblings?" Ty nodded.

"Two." He said.

"Great. It's possible one of them is a match. We'll need to test everyone." Dr. Carmichael said, "I'm admitting him. He will be here until further notice." He stood up; "I'm sorry forgiving you this news."

"Thank you." Ty whispered watching the doctor leave. He turned his eyes to his wife. Her entire body was trembling "Alex?"

"He won't be okay." She whispered. He put his hands on her knees.

"Yes, He will be." Ty said in almost a whisper, "You have to believe he will be okay." Alex started to sob into the sleeping baby. Ty slid his arm around his wife and pulled her close to him. "Everything will be all right, Alex. I will get my bone marrow tested tonight. I promise, he will be okay." 

He had to believe that. This was the worse news they could have ever gotten. Their son could die without this transplant. He could die.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	5. Copeing

****

January 19th, 2009

The past two weeks had been incredibly hard for the Davis family. They didn't think it would be so hard to find a bone marrow match for River, but it was. Everyone they knew was being tested. Alex sat by Jade's hospital bed. She was still a little groggy from the medication the doctors gave her when she was being tested. Alex ran her hand across Jade's hair. She opened her eyes.

"Hey baby." Alex said. Jade grunted as she sat up.

"Is River okay now?" She asked. Alex sighed and shook her head.

"He's still sick." She said, "But you can go home soon."

"I don't want to go home without River." Jade said. Alex sighed.

"I know but you have to. Uncle Adam and Jasmine are home with Caroline and they have sundaes waiting for you." Alex said. Jade nodded.

"All right." Dr. Carmichael walked into the room with a smile.

"You ready to go home, Jade?" He asked her. Jade nodded.

"I'm gonna have sundaes. It's all right, right?" She asked.

"Yes it is." He chuckled as he looked at Alex, "We sent her marrow to the lab and we should get in back in a day."

"All right." She said helping Jade out of the bed. Maybe she would be a match. She had to be.

* * *

Alex knocked on River's door before walking in. Ty looked up with a yawn. She walked over to the crib and looked at River.

"How is RJ doing?" She asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Ty said, "Dr. Carmichael said he could be out all day." Alex nodded as she sat in the chair that had become so familiar lately.

"Adam was organizing Carrie's birthday party when I got there with Jade." She said. Ty sighed.

"I forgot about her birthday." He said. Alex nodded.

"Me too." She said, "Adam is pretty suspect that they won't let him test." Ty sighed.

"Yeah. It's pretty stupid. He could be a match, but they don't care." Ty growled as a knock came upon the door, "Come in."

"Hey." Kim walked into the room; "I just came by to see if you needed anything." Ty shook his head.

"You've already been tested." He said. Kim smiled weakly.

"You should see it down at the fifty-five right now. They are starting a major bone marrow drive. All the cops and medics and firefighters are going to be tested." Kim said looking over the edge of the crib, "Hello, Sweetheart."

"Thank you so much, Kim." Alex said. "RJ is going to be okay."

"I know he will be." She said. "I just wanted to tell you about the drive. I will go check on the girls later if you want."

"Thanks." Alex said, "Could you bring by a change of clothes for RJ and I tomorrow?" Kim nodded as she kissed Alex's hair.

"Anything you want." She said, "Take care." She walked out of the room and Alex sighed.

"Maybe there will be a match at work." Alex said.

"With our luck it was Sully and he's dead." Ty muttered. Alex frowned.

"Maybe Faith." Alex closed her eyes as River started to wake up. Alex leaned over and smiled at him. "Hello sweetheart." River whimpered as he rubbed his eyes. Ty bent down and picked him up. River snuggled into his father.

"That's my boy." Ty whispered. Alex stared at him.

"We wanted a boy so bad and now look what happened." She said to her husband. Ty looked up at her, "Were we too greedy?"

"No." Ty said, "God doesn't give us what he knows we can't handle." Alex's eyes filled with tears.

"I wish he didn't trust us so much." She whispered. Alex rested her face into her hands and stared to cry.

February 2nd, 2009

Jade wasn't a match. Caroline wasn't a match. Jasmine wasn't a match. Alex wasn't a match. Ty wasn't a match. Maggie wasn't a match and Beth wasn't a match. Their hopes of their son getting better dissolved with every negative result.

"You're such a big boy." Alex smiled weakly as she held the IV so River could sit up. He began to wobble and River fell back down.

"Oopsie." Ty chuckled as he looked over the edge of the crib. River belted out a belly laugh. That was one new thing River had done this week.

"You're being so good, RJ. Are you getting hungry?" She asked. Beth walked into the room.

"Probably, but I can feed him." Beth said. Alex shook her head.

"No. That's all right. I can do it." Alex said.

"Nonsense. You and Ty have been in this hospital for the past two weeks without leaving." Beth said, "Why don't you go home, have a bath, real meal, and a sleep in your own bed? The girls are with Kim so you can just relax." Alex shook her head.

"I don't need to." Alex said, "I'm fine right here."

"No you're not. You need a break." Beth said.

"No I don't." Alex snapped. Beth looked at Ty for help. He cleared his throat.

"You know Alex, I could really handle a nap in my bed and maybe some pasta. Not hospital food." Ty said. Alex looked at Ty. She sighed softly as she looked deep into his eyes. She nodded.

"Fine, but we'll be back first thing in the morning." Alex said.

* * *

The bathroom started to fill up with steam as Alex began to get undressed. She had to admit that this was exactly what she needed. A small smile came across Alex's face as she put bubbles into the bath.

"This is nice." She lit some rose candles as she slid into the bath. Alex groaned as the water soothed her aching muscles.

Of course a nice bath wouldn't erase all the troubles going on in her life, but it would make her feel better. Alex closed her eyes just as she heard glass breaking in her bedroom. Alex sat up as she heard another crash.

"What the hell?" She mumbled getting out of the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her and walked to the bedroom to see Ty breaking things as he threw things across the room, "Ty! What the hell are you doing?" He threw a book at the wall.

"It's not fucking fair!!" He cried.

"What?" Alex was scared to walk into the room.

"River doesn't deserve to die!!" Ty yelled breaking their mirror. Alex jumped with wide eyes. He was finally letting his emotions out.

"He won't die, Ty." Alex said. Ty looked at her with red eyes.

"Bullshit!!" He cried, "I know he will and I just…It's not fair!!"

"No it's not." Alex said, trying to be strong.

"He hasn't even been alive for long, Alex!!" Ty began to sob as he threw the books off of the shelf. "I hate god for doing this!!!!"

"Don't say that and don't ever say that, Ty." Alex said, "Stop trashing our room. It won't make RJ healthy."

"I don't care!!!" He sobbed hitting the wall. Alex went over to him and grabbed his arms. Ty looked at her with anger and pushed her away from him hard. She stumbled to keep her footing and glared at him.

"You're angry, Ty. You want to take your frustration out so you don't have to think about RJ. You're angry. Are you going to take it out on me now and hit me?" She asked. Ty's face softened.

"No." He said, "I would never do that."

"Then look at yourself, Ty." She said. "Stop doing this. This won't help RJ." Ty's entire body started to shake as he began to cry.

"I f-Feel so l-lost." He sobbed.

"I know, Baby." Alex pulled Ty into a hug. "It will be okay." Ty sobbed in to Alex's shoulder. She held him tighter. He was in so much pain. She wished she could help him. There was too much pain going on in this household.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	6. A break?

****

February 16th, 2009

Things were supposed o be romantic during Valentine's Day, but it wasn't here. How could they be romantic when they were worried that their son was going to die? Alex threw clothes into the dryer. Her and Ty had come home for the day just to do a few chores that had been neglected for a very long time.

"I think we should bring a couple of photos." Alex said. Ty nodded as he put a few sandwiches into a brown bag for him. Next would be Alex.

"Sure. That would be a good idea." Ty said, "RJ would like that."

"Where are those pictures the girls made for him? She asked.

"In the living room. I think they're by the television." Ty said. Alex nodded as she went into the living room. She found a stack of drawing by the television like Ty had said they would be. She smiled softly as she flipped through them. The girls were so sweet. The phone began to ring. Alex grabbed it.

"Davis residence." She said.

"Alexandra? This is Dr. Carmichael." He said. Alex's heart sank. She felt weak in the knees.

"Dr. Carmichael, is River okay?" She asked. Dr. Carmichael cleared his throat.

"We found a match." He said. Alex fell onto the couch.

"Wh-What?" She whispered. The blood stopped running in her veins. Dr. Carmichael smiled.

"We found a perfect match for River. Everything matched... If you come to the hospital, we'll start treatments." he said. tears flooded from Alex's eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Doctor." She said as she hung up the phone. There was a match. There was a perfect match for her baby. Alex slowly pulled herself up and walked to the kitchen. She looked at Ty. The colour drained from his face.

"What happened?" He whispered to his wife, "Is River okay?"

"They...They have a match." She said. Ty stared at her.

"A m-match?" Ty almost dropped Alex's sandwiches onto the floor.

"There's a match." Alex grinned brightly, "THERES A MATCH!!"

* * *

The drive to the hospital felt like it took forever. They wanted to see who was saving their son's life. They were so excited, but yet they were terrified. Alex and Ty ran into the hospital towards River's room. Faith was sitting out of it. She stood up when she saw them.

"There's a match." She smiled.

"I know!!" Alex cried, "Are they in there??" Faith nodded.

"Yeah. You better get in there. It's a funn y sight to see." Faith chuckled softly. They and Alex both ran in there to see Bosco sitting in a bed by Rivers. he was hyperventilating. Alex's eyes widened.

"Bosco?" She whispered. He looked at her with wide eyes:

"You b-better appreciate this." he said, "Th-This is freaking me out. Th-There are needles. There are doctors and h-hospital smells."

"Oh Bosco!" Alex run up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Bosco shifted feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Thank you. Thank you." Bosco hugged her back.

"There's nothing to thank me about." he said, "They haven't drained me yet."

"There's plenty to thank you for, Man." They said as he picked River up.

"You're saving our son's life." Alex smiled.

"It's nothing really guys." Bosco said. How could they convince him that this was the best thing he could ever do. He was giving someone life. Alex and Ty were so relieved. River had a second chance.

March 2nd, 2009

River had a chance, but little did everyone know how long the road to recovery would be. He wasn't allowed home from the hospital due to the fear of infection, but He was getting healthier every day. The main transfusion went really well. Bosco was such a trooper. He still wouldn't admit how much of a help he had been.

"When are you going back to work?" Bosco asked as he buttoned up his shirt. Ty shrugged.

"Once I know RJ is going to be okay." Ty said.

"That's cool." He said, "Me too. I mean, when I'm feeling better. Having needles stuck into you all the time sucks."

"You have a paid leave. I saw to it." Bosco said.  
"Saving the captain's sons life pays off." he winked.

"Yeah it does." Ty said handing him a sandwich. "Do you need a ride home?" Bosco shook his head.  
"I'm going to take the bus home." Bosco said. Ty frowned.

"I don't think so." Ty said, "I'll drive you home."

"That's not necessary." Bosco said getting out of bed. he looked at the sandwich and took a large bite out of it.

"Yes it is. Come on." Ty said tossing him his shoes.

* * *

Ty drove the car down the busy street after he dropped Bosco off at his apartment. Life was so much more easier for Ty knowing his son was living and not a walking death trap.

Ty stopped at a red light and looked at the church on the corner. That was where he and Alex got married. he smiled softly. That place brought back some good memories. He pulled the car up into a parking space and he got out of the car.

He needed to be here, he though. Ty walked slowly into the church. There were a few people worshipping in the church. He had to be really quiet. Ty walked up to the candles and decided to light one for his father, his father-in-law, and for Sully. He knelt down in front of the alter and closed his eyes. he had to thank god.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you so m much for all you have done for me and my family. I couldn't have gone on if RJ had passed away. He is my boy. he's my treasure." Ty whispered, "Thank you for sending Bosco to save his life. I feel like I can live again. Please make him come home soon. I need my son to be in my home again. The girls are so happy. I know they don't truly understood what was happening to their brother, but I know with your guidance, they will. Thank you. Amen." 

Ty slowly stood up and looked around the church. There were a few people crying. he knew what they were feeling even if he didn't know what their problems were. he slowly made his way out of the church. he needed to go see his son.

* * *

Alex bounced River on her knee. The baby was giggling.

"London Bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bride is falling down. My fair lady." Alex sang to her son.

"Take the key and lock her up." Ty said walking into the room.

"Daddy scared us." Alex laughed as she held River to her chest. Ty walked over to them and kissed each of them on their cheeks. "Did Bosco get home all right?"

"Yeah, he did. I made sure he got in and in bed." Ty said.

"Good." Alex said with a smile, "Dr. Carmichael examined RJ and said that he could go home tomorrow." Ty's face brightened up.

"Really?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"Isn't that good news?" She asked. Ty nodded as he sat down.

"Amazing news." He whispered. Ty stared at his son as River gnawed on Alex's hand. He had prayed to God for River to be okay and now he was. River was great and so was Ty.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	7. Alone Time

****

March 16th, 2009

Things were a lot better knowing that River was going to be okay. He settled well when they got him back home. he seemed to have missed his own crib and his own toys and just his own home. Seeing the joy on Caroline and Jade's faces was worth it.

"Do you think we should have a party?" Alex asked her husband as she sat ont he couch, sewing up a hole in one of Jade's blouses. Ty looked at her from a report with a confused look upon his face. What the hell was his wife talking about?

"For what?" he asked.

"For RJ's health." She said. "Like a celebritory party."

"Why would you want to do that?" **He asked. Alex chuckled.**

"To celebrate. People tend to do that when then have good things to be happy for." She said. Ty smirked and nodded.

"Well, we can have a party and sort of redo Cricket's birthday party." Ty suggested.

"That sounds good I guess." Alex smiled, "I think Carrie will like that." The doorbell rang. She sighed and got up. "We'll invite whoever is at the door okay darling?" She opened it up and saw Bosco standing there nervously, "Bos....hey."

"Hey." he said rubbing his neck.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Can River come out and play with me?" Bosco smirked.

"He's in his room." Alex chuckled softly, "Come in."

"Thanks." Bosco walked into the house and glanced around.

"You can go upstairs to see him if you really do want to see him." Alex said. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah. I want to." He said.

"His room is the second door on the right. He may be awake by now. You can get him if you wish." Alex said. Bosco smiled and walked up the stairs. Alex went back into the living room. "It was Bosco. he wanted to see RJ. He's in the nursery." Ty nodded.

"He can change his diaper while he's there." Ty smiled.

* * *

Bosco slowly walked into the nursery. it was too cutesy for his liking but he wasn't a father. maybe when he was one, he would be into all of this. He walked over to the crib and saw River.

"Hey, buddy." Bosco smiled as River smiled back at him, "Mommy said you might be up." River whimpered and sat up. "You're looking very healthy. I'm happy you're getting better." He ran his finger over River's dark cheek. "You know, you have a little part of me in you now, so you're gonna have to act like a man. A real big man." Alex walked into the nursery with a laugh.

"Remember He's just a baby, Boscorelli." Alex said walking over and picking her son up, "Will you stay for dinner, Bosco?"

"No. it's all right." He said, "I just came by to check on River."

"Please stay for dinner." Alex said, "The girls will behave themselves." Bosco rubbed his neck. It was strange being here for him.

"I don't want to be any trouble." He said. Alex shook head head.

"You're no trouble, Bos." She smiled.

* * *

Bosco sat at the kitchen table glanced at the girls jade batted her eyes at him. he looked at Caroline. She was grinning.

"I like you." Caroline said.

"You're pretty cool yourself." Bosco said. Alex put some pasta onto Bosco's plate. Caroline giggled.

"Are you married?" Jade asked.

"No." Bosco said taking a bit of the garlic bread.

"I'm not married either." Jade grinned. Ty chuckled.

"Eat your food, Jade." he said. Bosco smiled weakly. he was being hit on by a five year old. Alex sat down in her seat and began to feed River. It was really great having Bosco here even though she could tell he was very uncomfortable. he saved River's life so he would be a part of this family forever.

****

April 1st, 2009

Ty tip toed into the bedroom after making sure the children were sound asleep. Alex was curled up in bed almost asleep. He wouldn't let her get away so easily. Ty crawled into bed and began kissing her neck. Alex mumbled and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to seduce you." Ty said as he gave her a hickey. Alex began to giggle.

"You're not doing well." She said. **Ty continued to nibbled down her neck and across her shoulder blade. Alex shivered. "Okay, you're starting to do it."**

"Am I?" Ty asked. Alex nodded as she turned to him.

"I want sex." Alex said to him. He chuckled softly.

"Maybe I don't want to have sex with you anymore." Ty said. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"I want your pulsating stick in me." She said. Ty burst out laughing.

"My pulsating stick? lord woman." He said. Alex grinned.

"Make love to me, Ty." She said. Ty's heart melted as he looked into Alex's eyes.

"Maybe I don't want to." he said. Alex whimpered slightly.

"Please, Ty." She whispered. Her eyes and body pleaded with him. He nodded slowly.

"I would love to, Darling." Ty said brushing her blond hair off of her face. **"you're the most gorgeous woman, Alex."**

"No I'm not." She said. Ty cupped her face with his hands.

"Every time I look at you, Alex, You take my breath away." Ty said, "I love you with all my heart." **Alex smiled.**

"Make love to me then." She said. Ty resumed kissing Alex's neck. She settled down on the bed letting her husband kiss his way along her body. he was a natural at this. He slowly pulled her nightgown over her head leaving her naked below him.

"Gorgeous." he whispered huskily. Ty took off his own clothed.

"Magnificent." Alex whispered and smiled. Ty pulled her body close to him. Skin to skin contact caused both of them to groan. it seemed like a long time since they had been here. **Alex pressed herself very close to Ty's excitement. he shuddered.**

"God, Alex." he mumbled.

"I want you inside me." She whispered. Ty nodded as he stared into her eyes.

"Okay." Ty whispered as he pushed himself into them. Alex moaned loudly. This was exactly what she needed. She needed to be loved by him. It didn't take very long for both of them to be crying out each other's names in pure bliss. Ty collapsed on top of his wife.

"God, Ty." Alex panted, running her hands down his back.

"Mmmm...perfect." Ty rolled over and let out a deep breath. "Do you need anything?"

"Just for you to hold me." She said. Ty smiled and gathered her in his arms. he loved holding her. That was one thing that he would never get tired of.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	8. Motherly Scolding

****

July 1st, 2009

****

The past few months had been very busy with everything at the house. River was now crawling and getting into everything. Alex had to gate everything up to protect him. Jade finally turned six but she was acting every bit of twenty-one. She was flirting with every boy she saw from six years old to forty years old. It scared Ty. Caroline had begged her parents to start ballet lessons. She looked so cute in her purple tutu.

"MOMMY, TELL CARRIE TO STOP!!!!!!!!!" Jade screamed from the bedroom.

"Jade is breathing funny!!! Tell her to stop!!" Carrie screamed. Alex looked at Ty.

"Do you want to get them?" She asked. Ty shook his head.

"Not particularly." He said. Alex sighed and got up.

"MOMMY!!!!" Jade screamed.

"I'm coming!!" Alex growled walking into the room. "What is going on in here?"

"Carrie drew on my picture." Jade moaned. Alex looked at Caroline.

"Caroline Ruby, is that true?" Alex asked. Caroline batted her eyes at her mother, "Caroline Ruby Davis."

"Just a little." Caroline said.

"Just a little?" Alex picked up Caroline's picture, "Jade, colour on this."

"What?" Jade looked at her mother oddly.

"Colour on the picture. She coloured on yours. This is only fair."

"NO!!" Caroline cried. "I worked hard on it."

"I worked hard on mine." Jade said. Caroline sobbed as Jade drew large blue circles on Caroline's picture.

"I HATEYOU!!!!" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline! Stop it!" Alex snapped.

"I loved that picture!!" Caroline sobbed, "You ruined it!!"

"Maybe that will teach you from colouring on your sister's things, Carrie." Alex said.

"I hate you, Momma! You broke my heart!!" She cried and ran into the closet and slammed the door. Alex sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Momma." jade said. Alex shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She said, "Make sure you clean up after you're done with your pictures."

"I will." Jade said as she pulled out a new piece of paper. Alex walked down the stairs and Ty looked at her.

"What was all that screaming about?" Ty asked.

"I don't think I did the best parenting thing up there." Alex said.

"Carrie sounded upset." Ty said.

"She shut herself in her closet." Alex said. Ty nodded. Caroline always went into her closet when she was upset. She felt safer in there. "I'll check on her later."

* * *

Alex walked into Caroline's room and to the closet.

"Carrie?" She said softly.

"Go away." Caroline whimpered. Alex sighed and opened the door up. "I say go away." Alex knelt down.

"I know, but when you're in here I miss you." Alex reached out for Caroline. "it make my heart hurt when you're made at me."

"You made her ruin my pic." She said. Alex sighed.

"I know. I am very sorry." Alex said, "Why don't we go colour a new picture? Jade wont be able to help us. Just you and I." 

"Really?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Come on." Alex took Caroline's hand and led her out of the closet. Caroline pulled her mother to the small table in her room. She had a smile upon her face. It felt good to Alex to see her daughter smiling again.

July 15th, 2009

****

Alex turned forty. She couldn't believe it. She was forty years old. She felt good for being middle age. her kids helped to keep her young. She peered out the window as Lou called her name. She glanced at him.

"What do you want? I was having fun staring off into space." Alex said.

"I need you on the engine tonight." He said. Alex frowned.

"I thought we agreed that I stay on the bus." Alex said.

"When I need you to be, but I need you to be on the engine tonight, Davis." He said, "We don't have enough men on the engine." Alex sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She muttered.

* * *

She held onto the seat as the engine whipped around the corner. Alex watched the scenery whiz by them. She hadn't fought a fire in a very long time. She could do it. She was Alex Davis. The engine stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Davis and Doherty, you get the line." Lou said, "DK Lombardo, run the perimeter." Alex looked at Jimmy and smiled. It felt weird to be here.

"Come on, Davis." Jimmy grabbed the hose and started to run into the restaurant.

"I got it." She said grabbing the hose with Jimmy.

"Let's go." Jimmy yelled. They ran into the restaurant. The flames were coming from the kitchen. She didn't want to be here. She wanted t be safe out there with Kim and Doc. She wanted to be on the bus. Doing this brought back bad memories for her.

"Right there." Alex yelled. Jimmy nodded and he started the house. She held onto it tightly as it fought against the two of them. They aimed it at the flames. It took a few minutes for them to get the flames back. Now the smoke was left.

"Let's pull back." Jimmy said shutting off the hose.

"Okay." **Alex said backing out of the restaraunt. "Looks like something caught on fire on the stove."**

"Let the fire Marshall handle that, Davis." Jimmy said. Alex gave Jimmy a look. **He held his hands up. "Sorry."**

"Whatever." She said as she began to put the hose back.

"Hey." Ty walked up to her. Alex immediately brightened up.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"There's a homicide up the block that I was responding to." He said, "they needed a gold shield. I heard the engine and thought it might be you following behind. I didn't know you were back on the engine"

"Well, I'm not. Lou needed me to cover." Alex smiled glancing at the men making Kissy faces behind her husband.

"Want to go get some dinner when you're off?" Ty asked.

"What about the kids?" Alex asked.

"Ma can watch them for an extra hour." Ty said kissing her forehead, "Is it a date?"

"Yeah it is." Alex grinned.

"Davis, get in here so we can leave." Walsh said. Alex blushed.

"Right. I'm coming." She looked at her husband. **"So, I'll see you after my shift."** **Ty nodded.**

"It's a date." He said, "get going." Alex smiled and got onto the engine. The guys looked at her.

"You're just jealous." She said. Lombardo chuckled.

"I'm not jealous of you. I have my dream man right here." He threw his arm around Walsh's shoulders. Walsh groaned.

"I don't swing that way." He said.

"Thats not what you said last night." Lombardo winked. Alex chuckled. maybe being back on the fire engine wasn't that bad. She missed riding with these guys. maybe she would pick up a couple shifts. maybe not.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	9. Blast fromt he past

****

July 29th, 2009

**__**

Alex walked down the hallway with the axe in hand. She could hear Jimmy on her radio. She couldn't smell any smoke but there had been a call. This better not be any false alarm. This hallway had a familiar fill to it.

"Anyone in here? FDNY!" She yelled.

"Up here!" A man cried. Alex looked up a flight of stairs and sighed. She ran upstairs and man grabbed her throwing her to the ground. She looked up to see Ty standing above her.

"Ty??" Alex gasped.

"My name isn't Ty, Bitch." He dragged her into a dingy room. Alex's heart thumped loudly in her chest. She tried to break free from Ty, but he had a tight grip on him.

"Ty, please!!" Alex whimpered, "Please!!"

"Alexandra, shut up." He said, "and doesn't say my boyfriend is a cop. he will beat the shit out of you." Alex stared at him with wide eyes.

"Please, Ty." She sobbed. Ty punched her in the face.

"I said shut up." He snapped hitting her head against the ground. Alex grunted.

"Pl-please don't." She whispered.

"I will and I'll enjoy it." Ty growled undoing Alex's pants.

"N-No." Alex whimpered. Her entire body shook. "D-Don't."

"Shut up." He pulled his zipper down.

"N-No!!" Alex sobbed. "Please don't!!!"

"I am." Ty cackled as he pushed himself against her. Alex trembled.

"Jimmy will find me!." Alex screamed.

"Shut up." Ty grabbed her head and smashed it hard against the ground.

"No!" Alex screamed. "NO!!!"

* * *

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Alex screamed. Ty's eyes shot open from his sleep. He looked at his screaming wife. He shook her.

"Alex, wake up." Ty said.

"No, Ty!! Don't!" She sobbed. He shook her harder.

"Alex, you're having a bad dream!" Ty said. Alex blue eyes opened up. Her entire body was trembling."Alex, are you all right?"

"What....What...." She whispered.

"You were having a nightmare." Ty said. He reached out to touch her hair, but she flinched. "Are you all right?"

"No." She whispered pulling her sheet tight around her sweaty body. He looked at her. She had pulled away from him.

"What was the dream about?" Ty asked. Alex's lips quivered.

"I...I can't tell you." Alex whimpered.

"Yes you can." Ty said, "please tell me." Alex looked at him with sad eyes.

"I...I w-was in the house again...and I was beaten again....and...and raped." She whispered.  
"Oh Alex, you're dreaming about him again? I thought you were past that." Ty said. She shook her head.

"It wasn't him." Alex said. Ty looked at her oddly.

"Then who was it? Did you know him?" Ty asked. Alex nodded.

"It was you. T-Ty." She whispered still trembling. Ty was shocked. She dreamt about him beating and raping her??

"Alex, it was a nightmare. I would never ever do that." He said.

"It felt so real." She whimpered. Ty took her hand.

"It wasn't real." Ty said, "Can I hold you?"

"Please do." Alex whimpered. Ty gathered his wife in his arms and held her tightly. He thought she was past her attack. It had been many years since then. He couldn't believe she had dreamt about him in that way. It hurt him badly.

August 13th, 2009

**A**l**ex sat on the floor trying to put a pair of shoes on Caroline's feet. She growled playfully as she moved her foot.**

"Carrie, please." Alex growled Caroline giggled moving her foot in the brown sandal.

"Funny girl." She said with a grin. Alex shook her head.

"Not too funny." Alex said. River started to crawl away. "Jade, get him."

"I don't want to." Jade said.

"I don't care. Get him please, Jade." Alex snapped. She hated shopping with the kids. She hated shoe shopping with the children even more. At least the sales clerk was nice to her. Jade jumped off of the footrest and grabbed River.

"Come on, RJ." She said. River moaned.

"RJ, please stay right here. Mommy wants to try some sneakers on your feet. You're going to be walking soon." Alex said.

"Alex Taylor?" Someone called out from the end of the aisle. Alex sighed. Just what she needed. Alex looked up and saw a slender woman with brown curly hair. She looked familiar.

"Ah...Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Oh my god!" She laughed walking up to her. "Alex Taylor."

"It's actually Alex Davis now." She said standing up. So much for buying new shoes.

"You don't know whom I am do you?" She asked. Alex shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm old and a mom. I don't have much of a brain left." She said. The woman laughed. That laugh sounded familiar.

"Blaire Davenport. Last time I saw you it was Twenty-Two years ago." Blaire said. Twenty-Two years ago. June 7th, 1988. Big hair, blue eye shadow, neon clothes. Graduation.

"Blaire! Oh wow!" Alex laughed hugging the woman. These two women used to be inseperatable, and then Blaire went to college in Paris. They never really kept in touch. "You haven't change."

"Bull poopy." She laughed looking at the kids, "Are these yours?" Alex smiled proudly.

"That one is Jade. She's six. That Caroline. She's three and that's our newest addition, River. He'll be one in October." Alex said.

"They're so precious." Blaire grinned.

"Do you have any, Blaire?" Alex asked. Blaire nodded.

"Antoinette is eighteen. She's starting college at Yale in a few days." Blaire grinned pulling out a wallet sized family picture, "That is Pierce. He's fifteen and on the high school football team and that there is Yvette. She's five. She was our surprise."

"I take it." Alex laughed, "Are you living in New York?" Blaire nodded.

"We just moved here to be closer to Antoinette." Blaire said, "I take it you're still here?" Alex nodded.

"Yes. I couldn't leave. I'm a firefighter now." Alex said.

"A firefighter. Oh yes, I heard about your father. I am sorry about that." Blaire said. Alex smiled weakly.

"Thank you. He died proudly." She said. Yvette looked at her mother.

"Mama, I need to go potty." She said. Blaire smiled.

"I'm sorry. I must go." Blaire said pulling out a business card, "Here. Give me a call. Maybe we can have a play date. Yve doesn't have many friends here." Alex nodded looking at the card.

"Yes. I would love that." Alex said, "It was so great seeing you again." Blaire nodded taking Yvette's hand.

"Like wise. Take care, Alexandra." Blaire waved goodbye and walked out of the store. Alex shook her head.

"Momma, who was that?" Jade asked.

"A blast from the past." Alex mumbled picking up three shoeboxes. She couldn't believe she had run into Blaire Davenport. That woman had been her best friend her junior and senior year of High School. She hadn't thought about her in many decades. Now they were older and had lives of their own. Maybe I should have gone to a high school reunion. Maybe the next one, Alex thought.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	10. Talking

****

August 27th, 2009

Alex had been spending a lot of time with Blaire and Yvette the past couple of weeks. Caroline and Jade really liked Yvette. Ty was happy Alex was getting out more. It worried him when she spent all her free time with the kids. She needed other friends.

Ty sat at his desk in his office. It was nice having an office that over looked at his collogues. He felt like the kind of the world up here.

"Sarg, we need you." Faith stood in the doorway.

"Depends what for." Ty smirked.

"Sutherland was shot, Davis." She said. Ty sat up.  
"What?" He looked at her.

"It's not pretty." Faith said. Ty got up and slid his badge around his neck.

"Walk and talk, Yokas." He said.

"Well, apparently Sutherland and Smith were at a drug bust without ESU." Faith said as they walked out. Ty groaned, "Sutherland shot his mouth off as usual and...There are different stories."

"Here I was thinking I was going to have a quiet day." Ty said, "Drive me." Faith nodded as they got into the car.

"No days are quiet in New York." Faith said. Ty nodded.

"Yeah. That's true." He said.

"How are the kids?" Faith asked.

"They're good. Getting big." Ty smiled.  
"RJ is almost a year right?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. A year in October. It's been a tough year for him." Ty said. Faith was silently thanking god that her kids were healthy. He saw the police tape up ahead. Sutherland was on the ground. "Shit."

"Told you." Faith muttered as Ty jumped out of the car. Sutherland was laying in a pool of blood.

"What happened here?" Ty asked looking down at Sutherland. 

"He's dead." Carlos said. Ty gritted his teeth and looked at Smith.

"Craig, tell me what went down here." Ty said. Craig looked at him.  
"My partner is dead." He said.

"Yes he is." Ty said, "Tell me what happened." He saw the gun in Craig's hand. He sighed deeply. "Give me the gun and we're going to go back to the house and have a little talk." Craig nodded slowly.

* * *

Alex jumped into Ty's arms when he walked in, hugging him tightly.

"They said an Officer had been killed. I couldn't get a hold of you." She said. Ty nodded as he hugged Alex.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't call." He said, "it was Sutherland."

"Is he okay?" Alex asked.

"He's dead." Ty said. Alex smacked Ty's chest. "What was that for?"

"For not calling and making me think bad things." Alex said. Ty smiled softly.

"I said I was sorry." he said, "Did you cook dinner?"

"Yeah. Pot roast." Alex moved to the kitchen, "We went school shopping today. Got everything the girls need. RJ is cutting another tooth." Ty smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Everything sounds good." He said watching Alex making him up a plate.

"It tastes good too." She chuckled. he hated days like these. Alex tired so hard to let this not bother her, but he knew it did. God, it bothered him seeing his cops brains on the ground.

September 11th, 2009

Caroline cuddled up against her mother's side. She knew today was a hard day for her but she didn't understand why. Caroline kissed the tattoo on Alex's shoulder. Alex smiled. Caroline seemed to be fascinated with that tattoo a lot lately, Ty's too.  
"Hello, baby." She said.  
"Why do you got a tattoo, Momma?" Caroline asked.

"Because a lot of firefighters got tattoos back then when the towers fell." Alex said.

"Is it cause of grandpa?" She asked. Alex sighed softly.  
"Partly." She said, "But it's because of so many people died."

"How many died, Momma?" Caroline asked. Alex looked at her daughter. Caroline wasn't even alive when 9-11 happened. Alex moved and put Caroline on her lap. She kissed her softly.

"A lot of people." Alex said, "Don't you know what happened?"

"Dat planes killed a lot of people." Caroline said, "And Grandpa got hurt and stuff. I happened before I was born, right?"

"That's right, Baby." Alex said softly. "There were bad people that wanted to hurt New York and everyone in it."

"Why? That's not very nice." Caroline said playing with her mother's fingers. Why...That had been a question Alex had been asking herself for the past eight years. She sighed.

"Because these mean people were sick people. They um...They were just mean." Alex said. Caroline sighed softly.  
"So, they did it on purpose?" Caroline asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah they did." Alex said. Caroline frowned deeply.

"Dats very mean, Mommy." Caroline said, "They gotta go to jail."

"I know." Alex whispered.

"Grandpa helped saving people." Caroline said. Alex started to get choked up. This was a conversation she never expected to have with her three-year-old daughter. Alex nodded softly.

"When you become a firefighter or a police officer, you know that you may have to die in order to save people, so I'm sure Grandpa was ready..." She said softly. Caroline nodded.

"Where you there when the buildings fell?" She asked.  
"Yes, Baby." Alex said. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Why? Are you getting sad again, mommy?" She asked.

"Yes." Alex said softly.  
"When are young gonna stop being sad?" Caroline said.

"I don't know." Alex said. "Why don't you go outside and see what Jade is doing."

"I want to stay here." Caroline said.  
"Please, Caroline." She said. "Go outside." Caroline slid off of her lap.  
"Okay. Fine." Caroline said softly and ran outside. 

Alex exhaled and ran her hands over her face. When _would _she get over it? When would she be able to move on? Where did those questions come from? Alex sometimes forgot that these girls had questions and wasn't alive when it happened.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	11. Sick Jasmine

****

September 25th, 2009

Adam was pacing back and forth. Jasmine was running a high fever. She was throwing up. He had no idea what to do. She had never been this sick before. He didn't want the adoption agency stop by and see that he was clueless and take her away.

"Oh Jazzy, it's okay." He said picking up the screaming toddler.

"Daddy!!!" She sobbed.

"I know, Darling." Adam said as the doorbell rang, "Thank god." He ran to the door and opened it up.

"Aunty Alex is here." Alex said walking in, "oh poor baby. Let me have her."

"Gladly." Adam handed Jasmine to his sister, "She's been screaming for hours. I'm surprised the cops haven't been called."

"Well, she's sick, Adam." Alex cradled her niece as she sat down. She grabbed the thermometer off of the table and stuck it in Jasmine's ear. "Has she been pulling at her ear at all?"

"No." Adam mumbled as he watched his baby sister.

"Good. She probably doesn't have an earache then. Carrie gets terrible ones." Alex said as Jasmine screamed louder.

"Owie!!" She cried.

"It doesn't hurt." Alex pulled the thermometer out and sighed. It was one hundred and two. Alex settled jasmine on the couch and then went into the kitchen. Adam watched every move that she made.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Giving her some Tylenol. She needs to get that fever down." Alex poured some cold apple juice into a bottle and then took the children' Tylenol she brought and poured the correct amount into the bottle. She shook it up.

"Why are you putting it in there?" Adam asked.

"Do you want to be cleaning up medicine form your walls and carpet?" Alex asked. Adam shook his head, "Then this is the best way. The apple juice won't hurt her stomach as much as Orange juice will. Trust me. I have three kids."

"Okay." Adam said as Alex walked back into the living room. Jasmine had calmed down a little bit. She was just sniffling now. Alex knelt down in front of her.

"Here you go darling. Drink this all up for Aunt Alex." She said softly. Jasmine took the bottle and began to drink in.

"I tired." Jasmine whimpered.

"Then go to sleep. Daddy and I will be right here waiting for you to get all better." Alex said softly as Jasmine lay back down. Adam looked at his sister thankfully.

* * *

"Aunt Alex?" Jasmine shook Alex who was curled up in Adam's arms on the floor, "Alex?" Alex slowly opened her eyes and saw Jasmine's dark eyes looking at her.

"Hello, Jazzy." She said.

"I hungry." Jasmine said stretching.

"Are you feeling better?" Alex sat up and felt Jasmine's forehead. IT felt cool to the touch. Jasmine nodded.

"I hungry." Jasmine said.

"Okay. Okay." Alex shook Adam, "Your daughter is hungry." Adam slowly opened his eyes.

"Is she okay?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"Her fever seems to be gone." Alex said, "Why don't you go make her some veggie soup. We don't want to load down her stomach." Adam nodded as he got up.

"Okay." He mumbled shuffling into the kitchen. Alex smiled at Jasmine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. The toddler nodded. "Good." Alex got up and cuddled her niece. She hated it when her children were sick and she hated it when her niece was sick.

October 9th, 2009

Alex was slowly planning a birthday party for River. They were going to have a cook out even though it'd be freezing out.

"Can you believe our baby is going to be a year old soon?" Alex asked as she snuggled up to Ty. He sighed slightly.

"No. He's had a tough year hasn't he?" Ty said.

"Poor baby, but he's survived." Alex said, "That's the most important thing."

"Of course it is." Ty said. He kissed her cheek softly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Bosco." She said.  
"You're thinking about Bosco after we had sex?" Alex laughed.

"Not in that way." She said, "He saved our son's life."

"Hard to believe Bosco did something nice." Ty chuckled. Alex was silent for a few minutes thinking. She squeezed her husband.

"Where do you think you'd be if we weren't married?" She asked. Ty groaned.

"I would be in my own personal hell as he stared a the gorgeous blond firefighter across the street." he said.

"Oh shut up." She chuckled pushing away from him.

"I'm serious. You and our three children are my heaven." Ty said. Alex smiled softly and looked at him.  
"Speaking of that...We're stopping right?" She asked him.

"Stopping what?" He asked.

"Stopping at three. After the scare with RJ...I don't think I want another child." Alex said honestly. Ty nodded.

"Three is a perfect number." he touched her hair, "What do you want to do about it?"

"If I get fixed, it's a major operation." Alex's blue eyes sparkled, "But if you, it's just a snip and you're on your way."

"You want me to snip my goods." Ty groaned.

"It's so much easier." Alex said caressing his chest. Ty sighed softly picturing the doctors snipping off his penis. he knew that's not what they did but it freaked him out. He sighed and nodded.

"If you're sure you don't want anymore, I'll call my doctor and make an appointment." Ty said. Alex grinned.

"I'm sure I don't want anymore." She said, "Three is plenty."

"Are you really really sure, Alex?" Ty asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She said, "I want to enjoy the three we have." Ty smiled nervously and hugged her.

"All right." He said, "My goods are getting cut off."

"Oh no!" Alex mocked a look of shock, "What am I going to do?"

"I think you have some tools in your bedside table." Ty said. Alex blushed and smacked him.

"I do not." She said, "I think We should have some more loving so I don't forget what it's like to make love to you." Ty grinned turning around.

"I like that idea." He said pulling her tightly against his body. Alex sighed with happiness. Just because they weren't going to have more kids it didn't mean they couldn't have a lot of fun.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	12. Hurt

****

October 23rd, 2009

Chaz sat in a black Pinto across the street. He stared at the front door as it opened. Alex ushered the girls out as she held RJ on her hip. HE stared at them. Alex was snapping at the girls to get their seatbelts on.

"Better get them on." Chaz said flicking his cigarette out the window. He started the car up as Alex did.

"Okay, Sing momma." Caroline said. Alex chuckled softly as she pulled out of the driveway.

"All right...Um....The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round. AAAALLLL through the town." Alex sang.

"The mommies on the bus go shh shhh shh, shhh shhh shh, shhh shh shh. The mommies on the bus go shh shh shh all through the town." Jade giggled. That was her favourite line. "Go, Cricket."

"Ah...The driver on the bus goes MOVE ON BACK! MOVE ON BACK! MOVE ON BACK!" She screamed, "The driver on the bus goes MOVE ON BACK ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL THROUGH THE TOWN!!!!!!!!!" Alex laughed softly.

"The mommy in the car is about to go shh shh shh." Alex said.

"Funny." Jade chuckled. Alex glanced out her rear view mirror watching a black pinto swerving behind her.

"Idiot." She mumbled. Then everything happened quickly. The black pinto swerved into the side of Alex's car. She grabbed the steering wheel tightly trying to keep straight but the car kept on ramming into Alex as if they were trying to ram her off of the street. The girls were screaming in the back seat. 

The car rammed once more into the car causing Alex to loose control and collides on to the sidewalk hitting a mailbox sending love letters and bills across New York. The airbag exploded causing Alex to groan. That hurt her neck more. Whiplash, she thought as she pushed the airbag away.

"Mommy!" Caroline cried. Alex came back to reality when she heard RJ crying. He had been against the door the lunatic had been ramming.

"Is your brother okay?" Alex asked opening the car door.  
"Yes." Jade said looking at River. Alex stumbled out of the car grabbing her cell phone dialing 9-1-1.

"Hello. This is Alexandra Davis. I am a paramedic for the FDNY. My husband is Sgt. Davis at the 55th precinct." She said opening the back car door. "My children and I were just in a MVA. A black pinto I believe drove us off the road on purpose. We're on 25th." She looked in on her children, "They're fine. I may have a minor case of whiplash but I'm okay. Thank you."  
"Mommy, why did that guy do that?" Jade asked climbing out of the car.

"I don't know. Stand on the sidewalk and hold Caroline's hand please." Alex said taking RJ out. She grunted as a sharp pain went through her neck. Yes, Whiplash. She closed her eyes as she held her son, trying to calm him. He soon stopped crying. Alex could hear the ambulance sirens. She hoped it wasn't Carlos.

"They're here, Mommy." Caroline said.

"Thanks, Cricket." She said opening her eyes, She saw Kim and Doc get out. Thank god, She thought.

"What happened?" Kim walked up with a frown. Sh looked at the dent in the car.

"Some lunatic ran us off the road. Doc, please check the girls." Alex said. Doc nodded, "I think I have whiplash. My neck really hurts." Kim reached out and touched Alex's neck.

"Let's get you on a gurney and put a brace on." Kim took River out of Alex arms.

"Ty should be here." She said.

"He will be." Kim helped Alex onto the gurney. "Jade, hold your brother for a moment."

"Are they okay?" Alex asked.

"They're fine." Doc said, "They're just a little shaken up." They helped her onto the gurney and put a collar on her. Alex grunted slightly as Ty ran up to her.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" He gasped.

"This guy came out of no where and he kept on ramming us." Alex said.

"She's okay. We need to get her to Mercy and have the doctor check out her neck. The children are fine as well." Kim said. Ty glanced at the kids.

* * *

Alex sat on the hospital table next to Ty. Faith stood in front of him.

"So a black pinto." Faith said. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. That's all I can give you. I'm sorry." She said, "He kept on ramming the car."

"There were no witnesses." Ty sighed, "We'll keep an eye out though." Alex smiled softly.  
"I just want to go home, Ty." She said, "I got some great pain medication so I guess we're weaning RJ a couple months early."

"That's fine." Ty smiled softly. He looked at Faith, "Page me if there's a new info, all right?" Faith nodded.

"Sure thing, Sarg. Take care, Alex." She smiled and left the room. Alex looked at her husband.

"Home now." She said. Ty nodded and helped her off of the table. He was pissed. If he ever found the man who did this, he would murder him for hurting his wife.

November 6th, 2009

The past two weeks were okay for the Davis family. River had turned one year old. They had a huge party, but Alex took a painkiller and fell asleep. There still had been no new leads on the black pinto. Ty wouldn't let it be forgotten though.

"The car was picked up in Jersey but there were no fingerprints in it." Faith said. Ty frowned.

"None?" He asked.

"Nope." Faith said, "It is the car though. There's paint from your car on it."

"Go have them look again for fingerprints." Ty said. Faith sighed and left. Ty stood up and looked out over the station. Everyone was rushing around doing his or her job. He saw Alex walk into the station, shaking snow off of her. He smiled and walked to the door. She looked up and smiled.

"I brought lunch." She walked up the stairs holding up a brown paper bag. Ty chuckled.

"I forgot it when I left." He said.

"I know." She said walking into his office, "Adam is watching Cricket and RJ, so I thought I'd come by and have a bit with you."

"What a nice surprise." He smiled.

"I thought you'd say that." Alex said, "I brought a sandwich for Bosco cause I know once we open up the bag, he'll come sniffing." Ty chuckled looking in the bag.

"I think you're right." He said. Ty pulled out a plum and took a bite out of it. A knock came upon the door. Chaz stood there. "May I help you?"

"Are you Sgt. Davis?" He asked. Ty nodded putting his plum down.

"Yes. I am." Ty said, "What can I do for you?"

"I have a message for you." Chaz reached into his pocket and took out a gun. Alex's eyes widened and she was frozen in place, "I want you to die." Chaz pulled the trigger. Ty gasped grabbing Alex and falling to the ground with her. Chaz continued to fire. Ty pulled Alex behind his desk.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Alex shook. Ty reached beneath his pant leg and grabbed his extra gun. He began to fire at Chaz as he exited the room. Ty jumped over the desk and ran after him. All the cops were at attention. Bosco saw Chaz running towards the door. He leapt and caught Chaz.

"You're under arrest for attempting to kill a police officer." Bosco growled. Ty ran up to them and Chaz looked at him.  
"Is your wife and children all right?" Chaz asked. Ty narrowed his eyes.

"You. It was you." he growled. Chaz laughed as Bosco hauled him upstairs.

"Yeah it was sucker." He chuckled as he disappeared into the back. Alex ran down the stairs.

"Was that him??" Alex asked. 

"Yeah." Ty turned to her. Alex's eyes began to widen. "What?" She reached out and touched Ty's arm. She pulled her hand back and there was blood all over her fingers.

"You've been shot." Alex said. Ty looked down and saw he certainly had been shot.

"Shit." he growled as he sat down, "That bastard shot me."

"No shit." Alex took her scarf off and wrapped it around his arm, "Faith, run across the street and tell them Ty was shot in the arm.

"The bastard shot me." Ty said again.

"You'll be fine." Alex said. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. The past month had been giving her grey hairs. She would have a heart attack if something like this happened again.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	13. Big Nads

****

November 22nd, 2009

Ty took a couple of weeks off of work after the shooting. It had spooked both he and Alex. He kept on thinking back to Sully's death and His father's death. Ty shuffled down the hallway, kicking one of River's toys out of the way. He had been through so much recently, he couldn't believe today was V-day. The dreaded day.

"You ready for this, Sweetheart?" Alex asked grabbing the car keys. Ty looked at her. Who was she kidding? She must be smoking crack.

"I am never ready for this." Ty said, "No man should be."

"Come on." She chuckled taking his hand. He was being utterly ridiculous, "It'll be all right." Ty groaned loudly and followed her to the car. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. Ty closed his eyes as he settled into the car. His heart pounded in his chest. He thought he would throw up. Alex continued talking but he didn't comprehend what she was saying.  
"I'll miss them." Ty whispered as he got out of the car. Alex took his hand and pulled him into the clinic. He was acting like they were going to cut off his penis. He was a big baby.

"Hi there. My husband has an appointment with Dr. Covers today. Tyrone Davis Jr." Alex said. The secretary nodded.

"Dr Covers will see you right now, Ma'am." She smiled.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Alex." Ty said to her.

"Yes it is." She squeezed his hand and led him into the doctor's office. Dr Covers stood up and smiled when he saw Ty and Alex.

"Good afternoon." He extended his hand.  
"Good afternoon." Alex smiled at him. She shook it. She glanced at Ty, "My husband...he's a little nervous."

"More than nervous." Ty muttered. Dr. Covers chuckled.

"That's understandable." He said motioning to the chairs. "Why don't you sit down so I can go through a few routine questions?"

"Okay." Ty breathed and sat down. Alex chuckled.

"All right. I must ask to make sure this is what the two of you want." Dr Covers asked. Ty nodded.

"We have two girls and a boy." He said, "We don't make enough to have more even if we wanted to." Dr. Covers looked at Alex.

"I'd like to stick with the three we have." She chuckled.

"Very well." Dr Covers smiled. "This is reversible if you change your minds."

"I don't think so." Ty mumbled.

"All right." Dr covers stood up, "Mrs. Davis, if you would wait outside. This shouldn't take very long. The nurse will shave the area. We'll numb it and it's a simple procedure."

"For you. It's not every day someone is cutting at my nads." Ty said. Alex giggled softly and kissed the top of his head.  
"I'll wait right outside. The nurse will come get me when you're finished. All right?" Alex asked. Ty nodded slowly. His eyes were large.

"Okay." He mumbled. Alex walked out of the office. She sat back down in the overstuffed grey chair. She was so happy that Ty was doing this for her. As much as she loved having children and being a mother, she couldn't risk another sick child like River was. She had the perfect family already.

December 6th, 2009

The snow was starting to fall. Christmas was obviously in the air. The girls were trying to teach River what Christmas was, but he just didn't get it. Caroline was now old enough to really appreciate the spirit behind Christmas. it was nice.

"Joey wants a car." Kim said. Alex frowned and looked at her partner.

"Joey wants a car for Christmas?" She asked. Kim laughed and nodded.

"He's sixteen. He's at that age." Kim shrugged. Alex shook her head. She couldn't believe Joey was sixteen already.

"Are you going to get him one?" She asked.

"Jimmy and I are talking about it. nothing new of course." Kim said, "I had one when I was sixteen. It was a shit box but it got me to school and work. Joey's gonna get a shit box if anything."

"I'll keep my eye out for a cheap one." Alex said as she stopped the bus at a red light. "I can't imagine Jade sixteen or anything like that."

"You have ten years." Kim said, "Don't worry about it."

"That's easier said than done." Alex sighed. "Someday they will all be out of the house." Kim smiled.  
"But it'll be nice knowing you raised some wonderful people." She said. Alex smiled weakly.

"I know I just want to loose them." Alex said, "Remember when Caroline was kidnapped or when Jade was lost in the snow? I still think about it. Now, RJ is starting to be on the move, I think about it. I could loose all three in an instant."

"Sure you can. I could loose Joey today, but I'm not going to think about it. I'm not going to let the what if's consume me." Kim told her partner, "It'd make my life miserable if I did."

"I know that." She smiled softly. "Want to go get lunch?"

"I was waiting for you to suggest that." She laughed. Soon, the women pulled into a parking space in front of Chili's. "I need a huge sandwich."

"Me too." Alex said walking into the resteraunt. "Two for nonsmoking."

"I should start smoking again." Kim stated. Alex groaned.

"No. Don't. I will ask to not be your partner anymore." Alex laughed sliding into the booth.

"Okay, I won't then." She said sitting across from her best friend. "You know, if you ever need to seriously talk, Alex, I'm here." Alex smiled softly at her.

"I know and I thank you for that." She said picking up her menu. Kim sighed softly. Alex looked up from her menu. "What?"

"I'm getting married." She said. Alex's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" Alex whispered. Kim chuckled. "Since when re you seeing someone?"

"I'm not really....But I'm getting married." She said.

"I'm not following." Alex said.

"I'm doing the green card thing, Alex." Kim said.

"Kim!" Alex laughed, "You're un believable! My god!"

"I know." She said, "You can meet him next week. We're trying to sort everything out right now." Alex shook her head.

"If you need me to say anything, I will back you up if you're questioned by the government." She said. Kim smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said, "Let's order and eat." Alex shook her head. She couldn't believe Kim....Marrying to get someone a citizenship. She never thought Kim would be the type. 

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	14. Repitition

****

December 20th, 2009

There was a certain feeling in the air so close to Christmas. The kids were all excited, but behaved very well. They had set up their artificial tree so River wouldn't get another bought of allergies.

"Momma, is Santa coming yet?" Caroline asked. Alex shook her head as she wrapped the colourful lights around the tree.

"You have four more days." Alex said. Caroline sighed.

"Den its my birthday right?" She asked.

"That's right." Alex chuckled, "Do you know how old you're going to be?"

"Four, mommy!!!" Caroline laughed, "Did ya forget?"

"No." Alex laughed as she continued to wrap the lights around the tree.

"Do you remember that lady?" Caroline asked.

"What lady?" Alex asked.

"The lady who took me." Caroline said. Alex turned around and stared at her, "You know."

"I remember...." Alex whispered, "Do you?"

"Ah huh." She asked. Alex's chest began to tighten.

"Everything? Do you remember everything?" She asked. Caroline shrugged.

"I dunno." She said. Alex sat down next to her daughter.

"Tell Mommy everything you remember." She said.

"Um...I remember the lady crying." Caroline said, "And when she got all bloody." Alex's stomach turned, "Why did she hurt herself?"

"Cause...Cause she was sick in the head." Alex said.

"Okay. Can I get a cookie now?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Alex said. Caroline smiled and ran into the kitchen. Alex's eyes filled with tears. She kept on replaying that dreadful day in her head. The feelings still sometimes coursed through her veins.

"Alex?" Ty stepped into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"She's remembers." Alex whispered, "She remembers the whole day." Ty sat next to his wife.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you're going to have to be clearer than that." He said.

"The day she was kidnapped. Carrie said that she remembered that day." Alex said. Ty shook his head.

"That's impossible." He said, "She was just a baby."

"She told me, Ty." Alex looked at him, "She remember the blood and all of that." Ty sighed deeply.

"She's never mentioned anything before." He said.

"Well, can you blame her?" Alex asked taking in a deep breath, "I wouldn't mention anything if I knew my mother would start bawling." She smiled weakly at her husband, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can see if she wants to talk with someone. She shouldn't keep all of this in." Ty said.

"You mean a therapist." She mumbled. Ty nodded as he pushed her blond hair away from her face.

"If she can remember what happened, then she's probably not understanding it. I think it'd be only right if she did." He said.

"My poor baby." Alex whispered. Ty sighed as he wrapped his arms around his wife. That was a scary day for them. They never wanted to remember it, but now that they knew that Caroline remembered, it brought all the pain and fears back.

January 3rd, 2010

It was a New Year and Alex and Ty hoped this year would be a lot better than the previous. Caroline was being very annoying about her fourth birthday coming up.

"Mama!!" River bounced in his crib, "Mama!!!" Alex grunted.

"I'm coming, Boy." She shuffled to his bedroom and stared at him, "Boys are supposed to be easier than boys." River giggled and extended his arms.

"Mama, up!" He said. She smirked and scooped him up.

"How up?" She asked.

"Up! Up!" River cried. Alex tossed River into the air. The child squealed with excitement.

"You're going to throw up up if you're not careful." She smiled walking downstairs with him. Ty smiled as he walked passed them and left the house. Alex frowned, "I love you too. Thanks for the kiss." She sighed and went into the kitchen.  
"Dada bye bye." River pouted.

"I know. He stinks." Alex said. River wrinkled his nose, "Not like that." She couldn't help but to chuckle as she started the coffee. The doorbell ring, "Maybe Daddy came back to give me a kiss." Alex went to the door and Blaire stood there, "Oh it's you."

"Good morning to you too." Blaire chuckled softly; "Did you forget I was coming over for coffee?"

"What? Oh no." She smiled softly, "I just started the coffee. Come in."

"Mama!!!" River squealed.

"Coming." Alex gave Blaire a look as she went back into the kitchen, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"We're friends. Nothing is too personal." Blaire said getting a couple of mugs out of the cupboard so Alex could tend to River.

"Well, Do you ever feel like your marriage is in a rut?" She asked.

"Sometimes I guess." Blaire said looking at her, "Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like we're stuck." Alex said, "He goes off to work. I send the kids off to school. I take RJ to daycare. I got to work. I pick the kids up. I cook dinner. Ty comes home. Kids go to bed. We go to bed."

"Stuck in the same old routine." Blaire nodded, "We were like that once."

"What go you out?" Alex asked.

"A nice young man from the post office name Juan." Blaire chuckled. Alex looked at her with confusion, "I slept with him Alex." Her eyes widened.

"You cheated on your husband??" She asked.

"No. I mean, sort of. We both got partners outside the marriage." Blaire said, "it made our marriage a lot stronger."

"Oh my god. I couldn't do that." Alex said.

"It's really great, Alex." Blaire said. Alex shook her head.

"I can't even imagine sleeping with someone who's not Ty." She said. The idea sent chills up her spine. Blaire shrugged.

"Well, that's what worked with us. I would suggest talking to him." Blaire said, "Don't let I get so far away where you can never mend the marriage. Put the kids to bed early and cover yourself in whip cream. It'll catch Ty's attention."

"I don't even know if he's into me like that anymore." Alex said.

"Trust me. He's into you. He's a man. He'd have to be blind." Blaire said. Alex smiled softly. She hated this. She hated not knowing if Ty wanted her or not. Maybe that Whip Cream idea would work.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	15. Surprise!

****

February 1st, 2010

Caroline's Fourth birthday was wonderful. They had a huge party with around twenty children. It was very hectic but it was exciting. She had been spoiled but even during the joys, Ty couldn't help to remember Sully's death. It had happened while they were getting ready for Caroline's party.

"What do you think of strippers?" Kim asked. Alex laughed loudly.

"Strippers are very fun...." She said looking at her. "Why?"

"No reason. I just felt like going to a strip show." Kim said. Alex's eyes sparkled.

"All right." She said. Kim looked at her.  
"All right?" Kim asked. Alex nodded.

"I'm sick of cleaning up baby barf and brushing knots out of hair." Alex said, "Ty is never home. I want to see naked men dance."

"I'll pick you up tonight then." Kim smiled.

* * *

  


The two women stepped out of Kim's car. They both looked hot in leather pants and shirts that left nothing to the imagination. Alex was proud that after having three kids she could still fit into her pants. The Golden Banana sign blazed in front of them.

"I can't believe we're here." Alex chuckled.

"It's only going to get a lot better." Kim smiled dragging her friend to the front door.

"I'm sure it will." She said handing the woman in the front her admission. The heavy beat of the bass rumbled in Alex's head as she and Kim walked in.

"You want a drink?" Kim asked.  
"I better not." Alex rubbed her neck as she sat down.  
"Why? You're not breastfeeding." Kim said, "One won't kill you." Alex laughed softly.

"Fine. Just one though." She said. Alex glanced around her as she waited for her drink. Most of the women seemed to be around her age. There were a few older women, some pregnant women, and even some men. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Here you go." Kim handed Alex a beer.

"Thanks." She said, "I haven't had one of these in a long time."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." She chuckled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A man stood up on the stage, "I hope more women than men. We welcome you to the Men of Hollywood. So sit back and enjoy the show." Alex giggled softly as the music because to play.

"I can't believe we're here." She said glancing at Kim. She seemed very happy and excited. A man began to dance on the stage. Everyone was going wild. Alex was blushing as he removed his pants. The only man that had ever stripped for her was Ty.

"Shake it, baby!" Kim yelled. Alex giggled watching the man rub against women. She shook her head. When she got home, She would make Ty shake his goods for her because this didn't turn her on at all.

May 11th, 2010

The past three months had been busy for the Davis family. Jade had got the lead in her first grade's play about a chicken that needed his friend's help crossing the road. Her birthday was in a month, and pester everyone for her seventh birthday to be the best ever. 

Caroline was starting to become a troublemaker. She enjoyed testing the waters with her parents' nerves. River besides walking and talking up a storm, was perfectly normal. Alex and TY liked to keep it that way.

Ty was Thirty-five years old today. It wasn't as scary as he thought it would be. Maggie called him at 3am to sing happy birthday as usual.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Caroline held up the picture she had drawn, "See? This me. This is you, and this is a clown."

"Wow. This is beautiful." Ty smiled, "When I go to work, I will put it up in my office."

"Great." Caroline grinned as she ran into the kitchen. River and Jade were eating breakfast.

"Where's mommy?" Ty asked picking up a piece of toast.

"On the porch." Jade said. Ty went to the back porch where he saw Alex crying softly.

"Alex?" Ty asked softly.

"Happy birthday." She whispered. Ty sighed.

"What's wrong? I don't like seeing a gorgeous woman sob." Ty chuckled.

"You'll be mad." She said.

"I won't." He insisted, "Tell me." Alex looked at him. her eyes were red from tears.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Ty stared at her as he stood up.

"I had a vasectomy, Alex." He said sternly.

"I know." Alex whispered. The blood began to boil in Ty's veins.

"I can't believe you! I cannot believe you would do this to me." Ty cried.  
"What?" Alex snapped.

"I went through those few months wondering if Jade was your rapists or mine. I am not going to go through this again!" Ty yelled.

"Oh my God!" Alex gasped as she stood up, "You think I had an affair!! You think I was unfaithful in our marriage! I cannot believe that!"

"What else am I supposed to think?" Ty asked, "I cannot have children anymore."

"I know, Ty!" She cried.  
"Then what the fuck is going on?!?" Ty yelled, "Why are you pregnant?"

"I don't know!!" Alex cried, "I am hurt and disgusted that you would even think I'd stray form you. I have never and will never have an affair." Ty looked at the sincerity in her eyes. He heaved a sigh.

"Did my vasectomy not work?" He asked. Alex gave him a look. "Oh. I guess I have my answer...."

"Yeah. You do." Alex said, "What are we going to do?" Ty sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Have a happy birthday and think about it in the morning." He said. Alex looked up at him sadly.  
"Happy birthday." She whispered. And what a happy birthday it was. He found out his vasectomy didn't work and there was a new baby. Lord help him!

**

* * *

  
**

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	16. Chattign with the inlaws

****

May 25th, 2010

Week 8

Ty was in shock. He wasn't happy about this pregnancy. He didn't understand why this would happen. He already had two girls and a boy. His boy was sick when he was a baby. Ty couldn't handle that again. He couldn't go through the baby stage again. He couldn't help but to think maybe...just maybe Alex did have an affair.

"Coming." Adam dried his hands and ran to the door. He was shocked to see Ty. "Ty...hey."

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you." He said.  
"Sure. Come in." Adam said. "Jasmine is asleep so try to be quiet." Ty nodded.

"I will be." He shuffled. Adam stared at his brother in law.

"Are you and Lexie fighting?" He asked. Ty shook his head.

"Not really." Ty said sitting on the couch, "Have you noticed if Alex has been acting strangely?" Adam shook his head.

"Lexie has been Lexie." He said, "Why?"

"Because she's pregnant." Ty said Adam's face brightened up.

"That's great!" He said. Then it clicked into his head, "Oh..."

"Yeah, Oh." Ty said, "I'm freaking out here."

"I wouldn't." Adam said, "Things like this do happen."

"One in 250 vasectomies men get someone pregnant." Ty said.

"See? That's a big ratio." Adam said.

"I know, but I can't help to think-"

"Alexandra wouldn't do that." Adam said, "My sister is a wonderful woman and I don't want to even hear you utter what I know you're thinking. She's my sister and I will defend her until my dying breath." Ty smiled weakly.

"She's lucky to have you as a brother." He said. Adam nodded.

"Yeah. I know." He said, "Honestly Man, do you even think Alex could do that? Remember how terrified she was after the rape? I don't think she could be with another man other than you. You are her security. You're what she needs. Go to a doctor and ask him why the snip didn't work." Ty nodded. he knew Adam was right. Adam was always right.  
"I'm terrified to have another baby, Adam." Ty said.  
"Why? Babies are great." Adam said, "I would love another baby."  
"Babies get sick though." Ty said. Adam sighed understanding why Ty was so scared.  
"This baby will be fine. River is fine now even. You know what to look for and what tests to ask for now." Adam said, "but trust me this baby will be just fine."  
"Daddy?" Jasmine rubbed her eyes shuffling out into the living room.  
"Hey pumpkin." Adam said.  
"Hi Uncle Ty." Jasmine yawned and climbed on Adam's lap. She cuddled into her father. Ty smiled pushing her black hair behind her ear.  
"You're looking gorgeous tonight." He chuckled. She closed her dark eyes. "Sorry we woke you."

"I Thirsty." She said. Adam put Jasmine on Ty's lap.

"Daddy will get you something." He said going to the kitchen. Ty stared at his niece in his arms. She was so adorable curled in his arms. She was just slightly younger than Caroline and he loved that. Maybe...Maybe he could handle another one of these

June 8th, 2010

Week 10

Jade was turning seven soon. Alex couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she was pregnant even more than that though. Everything made her throw up. She didn't want to go through this again.

"They're asleep." Alex said walking into the bedroom.

"Good." Ty said looking at her, "I've been thinking."

"About?" Alex asked.

"The baby." Ty said. Alex smiled weakly.

"Good or bad?" She asked him. Ty shrugged slightly.

"I know that I'm a wonderful father. I know we raise some terrific children." He told her. "I'm just....scared to do it again."

"SO am I, Ty." Alex crawled into bed with him, "But as long as You have my back, I know I'll be fine."

"I will always have your back." Ty chuckled wrapping his arms around her. His hands caressed her belly. He did love watching her stomach swell with his child. "You know...I'm very turned on." Alex laughed loudly looking at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Ah huh." Ty kissed her neck. Alex's body shivered.

"This is how we got in this situation in the first place, Davis." She giggled turning around.  
"At least you can't get pregnant, this time." He winked pulling her tight to his body.

* * *

Caroline ran down the hallway, Maggie trying to keep up.

"Where are you going, Munchkin?" She chuckled.

"Gonna get daddy." Caroline ran to the bedroom door and knocked, "Momma. Daddy. Grammy's here." Maggie heard Ty groaned and Alex whispered.

"I can come back another time if you're busy." She said.

"No." Ty opened dup the door with a tired smile, "We want to talk to you anyway." Alex walked up behind her husband buttoning her shirt.

"Great timing, Maggie." She said. Maggie chuckled.

"I try." She picked her granddaughter up and walked to the living room. Alex gave her husband a look.

"Maybe tonight." She mumbled as she walked downstairs.

"So," Maggie said, "What is this you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, Mother," Ty said. Caroline squealed.

"We're having a baby!" She yelled. Alex winced ad Maggie chuckled.  
"What does she mean?" She asked, "You can't have anymore children." Ty shrugged.

"Well...It looks like we are." He said, "The vasectomy didn't work."

"We're having a baby." Caroline repeated.

"I heard you, Cricket." Maggie smiled weakly. She looked at Alex, "how far are you?"

"Just ten weeks." Alex said. Maggie nodded.

"I'm going to be a grandmother...again." She chuckled.

"Are you okay with it?" Ty asked. Maggie nodded.  
"I always wanted eight grandchildren." She smiled squeezing Caroline. "I can't wait.' Both Ty and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. It really meant a whole lot to them knowing their families were supporting them in this adventure.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	17. Little Bean

****

June 22nd, 2010

Week 12

Ty sat next to Alex watching her bright blue eyes read her magazine. She seemed very calm about this appointment. They were going to see the baby and make sure everything was going well. Ty was scared shitless, but he always was at these appointments.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Davis?" Dr. White smiled at them. Alex jumped up.

"That's us." She said.  
"I would have thought it was someone else." Ty winked putting his hand on her back. Alex rolled her eyes. He was such a pain sometimes.  
"Good afternoon. I'm glad to see you back, but are you?" Dr. White asked.

"Wish the vasectomy had work, but thanks." Ty said. Dr. White chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that." he said, "But maybe this pregnancy was meant to happen."

"As long as it doesn't happen again." Alex said. Dr. White nodded.

"I completely understand." he said, "So how are you feeling, Alex?"

"More tired than usual. My morning sickness comes and goes.' She said. "I'm already ready to have this over and done with. Four children is more than plenty for me." Dr. White chuckled softly as he weighed Alex.

"is it possible for this to happen again?" Ty said. Dr. White shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to run a few tests to check your sperm count." he said.

"All right." Ty said helping Alex onto the table.

"Ready to get this thing going?" Dr White asked. Alex nodded as she lay down. Dr. White pulled her shit up over her bump.

"I hope the heartbeat is strong." She whispered. Ty kissed her knuckles. No matter how freaked out he was about having a fourth baby, he wanted everything to go well. he wanted this baby to be healthy and smart and utterly perfect.

"It will be." Ty smiled as Dr. White began to ultrasound. It was strange. no matter how many of these silly things Alex had, she always held her breath with anticipation. Seeing her child on the screen was so very powerful.

"There's the baby." Dr. White pointed to the tiny alien. Ty grinned brightly.

"He looks like dad." he said.

"Or she looks like mom." Alex chuckled. Dr. White clicked on a button and the soft sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Oh my." Ty closed his eyes. that sound was heaven.

"How does everything look?" He asked.

"Perfect. the baby is growing on schedule. The heartbeat is strong." Dr White said.

"Good." Alex smiled. Ty looked at the screen. He was no longer upset about the vasectomy not working. That child right there needed him. His flesh and blood needed him and he was going to be there every step of the way.

July 6th, 2010

Week 14

She would be forty-one years old tomorrow. Alex couldn't believe her life was just passing her by. She may be pregnant, but it was still passing her by.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!" Jade screamed.

"Stop touching me!" Caroline cried. Alex closed her eyes. She could hear River laughing manically. Maybe if she ignored them, they would go away.

"God! You guys are so immature." jade stomped out of her bedroom.

"Well, you're crap!" Caroline cried.

"Crap!" River laughed.

"Stop touching my things! You have your own room! Touch your own things." Jade yelled.

"Touch this!" Caroline yelled ever louder. Alex heard a crash and the girls grunting. They were fighting. She knew they were. Alex got up and climbed the stairs.

"Jade Olivia and Caroline Ruby! Knock it off!" Alex grabbed Caroline by her belt and pulled her off of Jade.

"She went in my room!" Jade cried, "She read my diary!"

"I can't read!" Caroline yelled.

"Yes you can." Alex looked at Jade, "Since when do you have a diary?"

"Since forever." jade said. "Tell her to not go in my room!!"

"Enough of this, Girls." Alex said, "you are sisters. Start acting nice towards each other."

"I don't want her in my room!" Jade growled. Alex looked at Caroline.

"Do not go in her room unless she says it's okay, do you understand me young lady?" Alex frowned deeply.

"Fine." Caroline sat at the top of the stairs pouting. Alex looked at Jade.

"And you. You are the older sibling and you're supposed to be the role model." Alex said.

"Well tell her-"

"I didn't give you permission to speak. You know how I feel about Tattling." She said, "And fighting. If I ever see the two of you fighting like that again. I swear to god you two will be in serious trouble. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Jade said. Alex looked at Caroline.

"Carrie?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Yes, Ma'am." Caroline muttered. Alex turned and picked River up.

"And you young man, don't be evil." She kissed his cheek walking down the stairs.

"No Eva." He said.

"Yes evil." She smiled sitting on the couch. River cuddled into her. "Mommy has a baby in her belly. you're gonna get a little brother or a little sister. We're hoping they aren't sick like you were." River mumbled baby talk as he closed his eyes.

"Alex?" Ty walked into the house.

"We're in the living room." Alex said. Ty walked din and smiled when he saw his wife and son cuddling on the couch.

"Well, isn't this a Kodak moment?" He asked.

"You wouldn't have said that ten minutes ago." Alex chuckled.

"bad day?" Ty asked sitting next to them. River smiled.

"The girls were at each other's throats all day long. I have about had it with them." Alex said. Ty rubbed Alex's belly.

"Once this baby comes, RJ and it will be at each other's throats as well." Ty said. Alex groaned.

"Please don't say that." Alex whispered. She didn't know if she could handle more fighting. Children were a blessing, but they were also little energy drainers.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	18. My god

****

Note: Sorry, if any of these words offend anyone. They make me feel uncomfortable, but had to use them here

July 20th, 2010

Week 16

It was so hot out. Jade broke down and put on one of her sundresses. She didn't like those as much as jeans and a t-shirt. Jade ran over to the swing set at the park and got on. She loved swinging.

"There she is." Ava, a local kid, pointed to Jade.

"Can you push me, Jade?" Caroline asked. Jade jumped off of the swing and went over to her sister.

"Okay, hold on." Jade pulled her sister back and began to push her. Ava and two of her friends got off of the picnic table and walked over to the Davis sister.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Ava asked. Jade gave her a look.

"Playing." She said. She hated Ava so much.

"We don't want 'n-er' or half breeds playing here." She said. Jade froze.

"Excuse me?" Jade whispered.

"My daddy says never to play with half-breeds like you." Ava said.

"You're going to get us dirty." Sophia laughed. Jade stopped pushing Caroline.

"You're so ignorant." Jade said.

"We don't want half breeds here." Ava said. Caroline frowned.

"I'm a little girl." She said.

"A little 'n-er' girl." Ava spat. Jade took Caroline's hand.

"We're leaving." Jade said pulling Caroline off of the playground. She had tears in the back of her eyes. She couldn't let them spill over though. Jade had to be strong. The girls walked over to the picnic table where Alex was feeding River.

"Did you girls have fun on the swings?" She asked.

"Sure." Jade said taking out her peanut butters and jelly sandwich.

"Mommy, what's a 'n-er' ?" Caroline asked. Alex stopped feeding River and turned around.

"What??" She gasped.

"What's a 'n-er' ?" Caroline asked. Jade hung her head.

"Where did you hear such a word?" She asked.

"Ava." Caroline said, "What is it?"  
"It's one of the baddest words you could say. It's so disgusting, Carrie. If I ever hear you say that word again, you will get in so much trouble." Alex growled.

"Sorry." Caroline poked at her sandwich. Alex looked at her oldest daughter.

"Who is Ava?" She asked. Jade shrugged, "Who is Ava?" Jade sighed.

"She's just this bully. She doesn't like us, which is fine because I don't like her." Jade said.

"Did she use the N-Word?" Alex asked calmly.

"She always uses it." Jade said, "I ignore her though."

"You better ignore her. You can't play with a girl like that all right?" Alex asked. Jade nodded.

"Don't worry." She said. Don't worry? Of course Alex would worry about it. It made her sick that people were still teaching their children to mean to others. Maybe someday hate would be gone. She didn't think it would though. She still got comments about her and Ty's marriage. She felt physically sick.

August 3rd, 2010

Week 18

Alex sat in her rocking chair feeling her stomach. She hadn't felt the baby move in the past two days. She was starting to worry. She drank some orange juice hoping it'd get the baby kicking, but it didn't work.

"I'm home." Ty called out. He looked around the living room. "Where are all the kids?"

"Adam took them." She whispered.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked her. Alex nodded.

"I think the baby is dead." She told him. The colour drained from his face. He knelt down in front of her.

"Wh-What?" Ty croaked out.

"The baby hasn't moved in two days." She said, "I need to go o the hospital. I need to make sure the baby is okay."

"Let's go." Ty helped his wife to her feet. He could feel Alex's hand shaking in his. He wanted to shake too, but he had to be the strong one. he wasn't sure what he'd do if this baby died. He had already grown so attached to his son or daughter. It only took them five minutes to get to the hospital. Ty had sped the entire way there. Time was of the essence.

"Proctor, page Dr. White." Ty said as he brought Alex into the ER.

"Why?" She asked.

"Something's wrong with the baby." Alex whispered. She nodded and paged Dr. White. Ty helped Alex into a bed.

"He'll be right here." Proctor said as she began to hook Alex up to a monitor.

"I think the baby is dead." Alex said.

"Dr. White will be here in a moment, Alex." Proctor gave her a reassuring smile. Dr. White walked into the room. Proctor whispered what was going on.

"Good evening." he smiled at them, "When was the last time you felt the baby move?"

"Two days ago." Alex said. Dr White nodded.

"Let me do an ultrasound to see the baby." he said pulling Alex's shirt up around her belly. Ty took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't tell me my baby is dead." Alex said. Dr. White was silent as he started the ultrasound. Ty stared at his child up on the screen. Dr. White smiled and pressed a button. A soft drumming filled the room.

"Your baby isn't dead, just sleeping." He said, "He has a very strong heart beat." Alex began to cry as she listened to the noise.

"It's alive." Ty whispered.

"Yes, he is." Dr. White smiled. Ty looked at him.

"He?" Ty asked. Alex stopped crying.

"A boy? We're having a boy?" She asked. Dr. White nodded.

"A very healthy baby boy." He said, "it was possible he slept during the day and when you were sound asleep, he was moving around." Alex sat up grinning at Ty.

"He's okay! We're having a boy!" She cried. Ty laughed wrapping his arms around his wife. He felt so much better knowing the baby was okay and even better knowing it was a healthy baby boy.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	19. Sex sex and more sex

September 1st, 2010

Week 22

Ty had a really good day at work. It had been very quiet. He only got called away on one call and it wasn't even serious. Ty got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Anyone here?" He walked into the kitchen and saw Jade sitting at the table with a bag of ice on her eye. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Jade mumbled. Alex walked into the kitchen.

"You know what happened??" Alex growled. "That little....Ava Jamison is what happened. I'm sick and tired of her harassing our girls."

"What did she say now?" Ty sighed. He hated dealing with that girl. "Jade, tell me what happened."

"Carrie and I were at the park and she started in on us. She pushed Carrie and I jumped on her." Jade said, "She used the N word so I punched her." Ty couldn't help but to smile.

"Good." Ty said, "you protect your family. Do what you have to do."

"You're not mad?" Jade asked. Ty shook his head.

"No I'm not." He said looking at her, "Some people don't deserve your presence. You stand up for what you believe in. There are still very sick people in this world. I love you and I will always love you." Jade smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy.' She said running up stairs. Alex looked at Ty.

"Why do things like this happen?" She asked. Ty shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought this world evolved enough, but it obviously haven't." Ty sat next to her, "Where Cricket and RJ?"  
"Napping, thank god." Alex smiled putting Ty's hand on her stomach, "Nathaniel on the other hand haven't."

"Nathaniel?" Ty asked, "Are you sticking with that one?"

"Yes." Alex grinned, "I think Nathaniel fits."

"I like it." He told her, "But what about a middle name?"

"I don't know." She said, "That can be your territory."

"Good because I've been thinking about it and now that you've settled on Nathaniel I think I have the perfect middle name." He told her. Alex grinned brightly.

"Well? What is it?" She asked asked.  
"I wanted to honour your family some how so I thought Taylor made a perfect middle name." Ty said. He watched the tears for in Alex's eyes.

"Nathaniel Taylor...That's perfect." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ty asked her. Alex nodded.

"I think it's a wonderful way to honour my father but not use the name Angus." She giggled softly, "I love it." She leaned over and kissed him softly. Nathaniel Taylor Davis. Alex absolutely loved it. She knew Adam and Beth would love it as well.

* * *

September 15th, 2010

Week 24

She hated hot weather. She always did, but especially when she was pregnant. She loved it even more when all her kids were there and she was watching her niece.

"Aunt Lexie!!" Jasmine squealed running down the stairs.

"What, Pumpkin?" Alex asked standing at the counter making four jelly sandwiches.

"Rj's birthday is next month." Jasmine said.  
"I know." Alex smirked, "I gave birth to him."

"Can you make a very huge cake?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"I plan on int. we have a lot to celebrate this year, don't you think?" She asked her niece. Jasmine nodded slowly.

"RJ is big and not sick anymore." She said.

"That's right ." Alex smiled, "That's a huge deal." Jasmine nodded and ran off. Alex chuckled. Her niece was the best. Nathaniel began to kick her bladder. She groaned as she cut the sandwiches into quarters. "Come and eat!  
"Coming!" Jade and Caroline both squealed running into the kitchen. Alex put a sandwich on Rj's highchair tray.

"Eat, Child." She told her son. RJ giggled and picked up the sandwich. The girls all came into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Can we swim after lunch?" Jade asked.

"Maybe." Alex said moving to the sink to wash her hands.

"Aunt Lexie, where do babies come from?" Jasmine asked. Alex froze.

"Well, Mommy's bellies." She said.

"I don't have a mommy." Jasmine said, "I have a daddy."

"He likes other daddies." Caroline giggled.

"Well..." Alex turned around, "There was a lady in China who had you in her belly. She wasn't a mom. She was just a lady who had babies for people who couldn't have babies."

"Like daddy." Jasmine said.

"Exactly." Alex said, "She gave you to your daddy when you were little. I am a mommy so the babies that grow in my belly belong to me and Ty."

"Daddy plants baby seeds in mommy's belly." Caroline said. Alex blushed deeply.

"Yeah. That's what happens." She said.

"How do the seeds get in your belly?" Jasmine asked.

"Well...My belly button." Alex swallowed hard. This was very uncomfortable.

"He pokes your belly button?" Jasmine asked.

"Y-Yeah." Alex said, "Why don't you girls take your sandwiches and eat on the porch."

"Cool!" Caroline cried, "A picnic."

"Yeah, a picnic." Alex said. Jasmine and Caroline ran outside with their sandwiches. Jade looked at her mother.

"I know that's not how babies get borned." Jade said.

"Well, that's good." She said running her hand through her blond hair.

"I know you guys have sex and that's how you get pregnant." Jade said. Alex grew even more pale.

"You're seven." She said.

"I know." Jade smiled picking up her sandwich and walked outside. Alex sighed deeply rubbing her stomach. Oh my god, Alex thought. Where did these girls come up with some of these things? She hated the sex talk and she never wanted to have it again.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join**


	20. Happy Birthday

October 12th, 2010

Week 28

Alex walked down the hallway with a groan. At least she wasn't having hot flashes, but the aching body was something to complain about.

"Davis, you have a phone call on line three." Blaire said.

"Don't people know I'm at work?" She sighed.

"Apparently not." Blaire chuckled putting her headset back on. Alex walked to her station and sat down. She put her headset on.

"Alex Davis, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Baby, it's me." Ty said. Alex's face brightened up.

"Hey." She said, "What's up?"

"Jade is in the hospital." Ty said. Alex froze.

"What do you mean?" Alex frowned, "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She fell down the stairs at school and sprained her ankle." He told his wife, "She's fine. A little taken up."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?" Alex asked.

"You don't have to." Ty said.

"My baby is in the hospital. I'm coming." Alex took her head set off, "Blaire, jade is in the hospital with a sprained ankle. I need to go."

"Go go." Blaire said.

* * *

Alex rushed into the emergency room. She didn't like the feeling of not knowing exactly what was wrong with Jade.  
"Proctor, where's my daughter?" Alex asked.  
"She's in Curtain Two." She said. Alex rushed over there and saw Jade lying in bed with her foot elevated.  
"Oh Sweetheart." Alex said. Jade's lip trembled slightly.  
"I fell." She said.  
"I know, Baby." Alex kissed Jade's forehead, "Where's daddy?"  
"Getting Carrie and RJ some food." She said. Alex sat down next to her daughter.  
"How are you feeling?" Alex asked. Jade shrugged.  
"My ankle hurts, but they gave me medicine." She said, "They said I need to rest and not go to school tomorrow."

"That's right." She said, "I'll stay home from work tomorrow and we'll relax together." Jade smiled weakly.  
"I like that." She said. Dr. Maxwell walked up to them with a pair of crutches. He smiled at Jade.

"Let's see if you can handle this." He said handing them over to Jade. Jade took them and Alex helped her off of the bed.

"This sucks." Jade muttered.  
"Don't say suck." Alex scolded her as She watched her daughter struggle on the crutches.  
"Well, you be on these things." Jade said using them to walk to the admit desk.  
"Well, look at that." Ty said walking down the hallway with RJ on one hip, "You have four legs."

"She's not in the mood." Alex said hauling her body up.

"Hi Mommy." Caroline grinned.  
"Hi Baby." Alex winked at her, "Jade just needs to get home and relax in bed." Ty nodded going to the admit desk to sign jade's papers. "We'll stop at the market on our way home and pick up some ice cream for later." Alex watched jade's face brighten up. A little ice cream always made people feel better.

October 26th, 2010

Week 30

As Jade's ankle healed, Alex planned a huge party for River. She couldn't believe he was two years old and almost a big brother. Today they were throwing that party.

"Momma!!!" River whined loudly from his highchair.

"Shhhh." Alex hissed trying to finish decorating his cake.

"Down! Now!" He cried. Alex turned around with a deep frown.

"I have him." Ty unhooked the tray and grabbed River, "You can help me tie the balloons all over the living room."

"Don't clump all the colours together." Alex warned. Ty chuckled.

"Don't worry, Alex." He said, "I've decorated for a party before you know."

"That's what I'm afraid up." She said picking up the cake and going to the fridge. Ty gave River a look.

"Mommy doesn't know what she'd talking about." He said. River bounced trying to reach the strings of the balloons. "Which one do you like better? The green one or the blue one?" River stared at the balloons. He was deep in concentration.

"Green." He said, "Green."

"I heard you." he said tying four green balloons onto River's chair. River squealed.

"Like!" River said climbing up onto the chair.  
"Good." Ty said walking to the door. He saw Bosco and Faith climb out of the car. Vincent jumped out behind them. Faith unbuckled Sofia from her car seat. "Vincent is here."

"Good." river said stuffing some cheese doodles into his mouth. Ty opened the front door.

"Welcome." Ty said.

"Thanks." Bosco said pushing Vincent up ahead of him. Vincent held out a gift.

"We bought River something at toys-R-Us." He said.

"Perfect." Ty took the present from the child, "Go right in." Within twenty minutes Ty's home was filled to the brim withs creaming children.

"Don't you love birthday parties?" Faith asked. Alex shrugged as she bounced Sofia on her belly.

"I don't like the clean up, but being pregnant that's Ty's job." She snickered kissing the seven month old's cheek, "You're so precious. I cannot wait until Nathaniel comes. Maybe you two will hook up."

"Lord, I don't want to even think about that." Faith said, "It's hard enough keeping Vincent's hands off of Jade."

"Oh it's cute." Alex said handing Sofia back to her mother, "Puppy love it great." She looked at Jade and Vincent. They were whispering back and forth.

"What are the chances Nate will be sick too?" Faith asked.

"Likely." Alex sighed, "But we know now to test right away so if he does need a bone marrow transplant we can get it quicker than we did with River and maybe heed off some sickness."

"Bosco would be happy to donate again if he's a match." Faith said volunteering her husband. Alex chuckled gently.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Alex said, looking at River. He looked so happy and healthy now. Who knew he had been so sick earlier in his life. Alex was so very thankful Bosco came through to them. She truly hoped Nathaniel wouldn't be sick.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join 


	21. Over Population

November 9th, 2010

Week 32

She couldn't wait until this baby would be born. She hated waddling. She hated not firefighting. She hated not being able to chase after River.

"Can we get bananas?" Jade asked.

"yeah, grab a bunch." Alex mumbled glancing at her shopping list. She hated food shopping with her children. Food shopping should be a quiet time, not a hectic time.

"What's this?" Caroline held of a star fruit.

"it's a star fruit." Alex said, "Put it back please."

"I want it." Caroline whined.

"You won't like the taste of it, Trust me." Alex put a bag of potatoes into the cart and pushed it to the meat section.

"how do you know?" Caroline asked.

"Because I don't like the taste of it." Alex glanced back at Jade, "Come here, Jade. Don't' Dilly dally." Dilly dally? Alex groaned loudly. Her mother used to say that to her and Adam. She hated when she saw things that her mother did that she now did, but she guessed most parents did that.

"Are all of these yours?" A woman pushed her cart up near Alex's.

"She kidnapped us all." Caroline said. Alex gave her a look.  
"Yes you're all mine." She said, "I birthed them all. No kidnapping involved."

"I have one and I'm ready to pull my hair out. I don't know how you can do it with three…almost four." The woman smiled.

"This is a wig." Alex winked. "Honestly, I found one a lot harder than three. Jade only had herself. She was constantly looking for my attention, then I had Carrie. It was kind of hard switching from one to two, but it was nice seeing them interact and the same with River."

"I just don't know how you do it." She smiled.

"Well, behaved kids?" Alex shrugged her shoulders and glanced at her daughters. Caroline and Jade were eating grapes off of the shelves. "Jade Olivia and Caroline Ruby, hold onto the cart and don't move."

"I will let you guys be. I think it's great what you're doing. Too many people are having one or two because the world is so over populated. It's great." The lady smiled and walked off. Alex frowned. Over populated my ass.

"Mommy, can we go to MacDonald's?" Caroline asked.

"No." Alex pushed the cart down the aisle, trying to get to the milk before the children knocked the store down.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because I am the mother and what I say goes." Alex said, "I want the three of you to be quiet and be have or I will not buy any food and you will starve to death." Caroline and Jade pouted, but walked quietly beside the cart.

* * *

Ty quietly walked into the house. He had worked really late this evening and he was sure everyone was asleep. He walked into the living room. Alex was sound asleep on the couch. Ty smiled and pulled a blanket up around her. Alex opened her eyes.

"I hate you." She mumbled. Ty chuckled.

"Why is that now?" He asked.  
"You created demon spawns." Alex yawned and stretched, "I hope Nathaniel is like me."

"Was it that bad today?" He asked.

"Let's just say I'm never going to go food shopping with them ever again." Alex said. Ty leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"all right you don't have to. I'll watch them next time." He said.

"Thanks." She mumbled snuggling into the couch.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"I'm comfy." She whispered closing her eyes. Ty chuckled standing back up. Today had obviously tired her out. Hell, those three children tired him out but he wasn't pregnant.

November 23rd, 2010

Week 34

There was snow. There was no school. There was no work. Alex was cranky. The children were screaming. Ty felt like he was going to go crazy. He didn't know how stay at home mothers did it all the time.

"Let's play a game." Ty said.

"Okay!" Caroline squealed. That sound pierced Ty's ears.

"Let's see who can be the quietest the longest." He said. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I'm too old to fall for that trick." She said. Ty sighed deeply as Caroline began to laugh hysterically.

"You lost!" She laughed running upstairs. Ty looked at his eldest daughter.  
"Get bundled up and go outside." He said.  
"Last time I went outside I froze to death." Jade said. Ty narrowed his eyes. Jade took this opportunity to bolt.

"Daddy, up now." River extended his arms towards his father.

"Say please, RJ." Ty reminded him. River was at the terrible two stage. He had to be reminded to say please and thank you. River groaned loudly.

"Daddy, Up peas now." River said. Ty smiled and picked his son up.

"Ty? Can you get me some hot chocolate?" Alex called from her bedroom. Ty sighed deeply. He felt like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Sure, Give me five minutes." He said putting River in his highchair. "Lets make mommy some hot chocolate."

"No." River said.

"Yes." Ty grabbed a mug and filled it with warm water. He put it in the microwave and looked at river. "Do you want Hot chocolate too?" River shook his head.

"No way." He said. Ty chuckled. That boy was just too much like him. They were going to be in trouble when he hit puberty. "Ding." Ty smiled

"Yup. It's done." Ty pulled the mug out and opened the packet of cocoa. River watched every move he made. "Okay, let's take this to mommy." With one hand, Ty put River on his hip and walked upstairs.

"Took you long enough." Alex said sitting up.

"Sorry. River was being River." Ty said handing her the mug. Alex smelled the hot chocolate and smiled. She looked at River and smiled.

"Are you going to be a good brother to Nate?" She asked.

"Yup." River smiled crawling onto the bed. He cuddled into her stomach. "Out huh?"

"Soon." Alex said running her hand over his head.

Now." He said. Alex chuckled gently.

"I'm with you, Boy. I want Nate out too, but he needs to cook longer. We want him to be very healthy right?" She asked her son. River nodded. Ty sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Soon he will be out and you'll need to take good care of him." Ty said, "Soon our family will be complete." Alex smiled at her husband. She knew this would be their last child. It was such a miracle she got pregnant anyway. She couldn't wait to meet Nathaniel. She couldn't wait for her family to become complete.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	22. The End

January 4th, 2011

Week 40

The snow was pretty. There weren't many times in Alex's life where she could say that. It covered the trees like powdered sugar. She just felt so at peace. She felt comfortable and happy. Even planning Caroline's fifth birthday party wasn't stressful for her.

"Jade, Can you come help me for a second?" Alex hauled herself up and waddled down the hallway.

"What do you now?" Jade asked. Alex chuckled.

"Get up on this chair and get that bag of streamer. I need to figure out the colours to use for Cricket's party." She said. Jade pushed the chair over.

"Purple and pink would be cool." She said, "Those are her favourite colours."

"I know, but just go get the bag." Alex said leaning against the wall.

"If its her party, she should pick what colours she wants." Jade told her mother.  
"Jade, just don't give me lip." Alex told her daughter.

"What's lip?" Jade asked. Alex narrowed her eyes. This was not the time for little children to be smart asses. Alex grabbed Jade's arm and yanked her off of the chair.

"Go upstairs to your room now." Alex snapped.

"Why?" Jade cried.

"Because you're being a smart ass. Now MARCH!" Alex yelled. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have reacted that mad, but she was cranky and tired. Alex grabbed the bag of items and walked into the living room. "Carrie, come here please." Caroline bounced into the room with a large grin upon her face.

"Is it my birthday yet?" She asked.

"Almost, Cricket." Alex said dumping out the contents of the bag, "Now I want you to pick our your two favourite colours."

"Okay." Caroline thought carefully as she looked through the streamers. Finally she pulled out some red ones and some yellow ones, "I want these cause I want a farm party."

"Farm party?" Alex smiled. Caroline nodded.

"It'd be fun, right?" She asked.

"It would be wonderful." Alex chuckled. The chuckles soon faded as she felt an all too familiar felling coarse through her body. She cursed and grunted. Not today. Not when Ty was extremely busy with work.

"We could have a cow and a horse." Caroline grinned as she began to bounce around the room. Alex's water had broken. This was the day. This baby wouldn't wait.

"Jade! Come here please!" Alex cried.

"No!" Jade screamed, obviously still mad.

"My water broke!" Alex yelled back. There was silence and then Alex heard Jade running down the stairs.

"You mean…You know….The baby's water?" Jade looked at her mother.

"Yes." Alex said glancing at Caroline, "Give me the phone and please go get RJ up and dressed."

"Okay!" Jade grabbed the phone off of the desk and handed it to her mother.

"Thank you." Alex dialed the stations number, "Hi. May I please speak with Sgt. Davis…No, I will not wait for the meeting to be over with. We have a family emergency." Alex rubbed her stomach.  
"Is the baby coming?" Caroline asked with large eyes.

"Yes." She smiled.  
"Hello?" Ty answered the phone.

"You need to come home now." Alex said. Ty groaned.

"I'm trying to conduct a meeting, Alex. I can't just up and leave." He said, "If you're having a craving, just let me know and I'll get it when I get home."

"No." Alex said, "I don't have a craving."

"Then what is it?" Ty asked.

"I'm in labour." She said.

**

* * *

Ty stroked Alex's hair. Ty had a feeling this labour would be a quick one. Only an hour into it and things were moving along nicely.**

"You need to cut your hair." He said.  
"I know." Alex looked at him and smiled. "Who do you think this baby will look like? Jade and River look like you but Carrie looks like me."

"Then you're due for a look-alike." Ty chuckled.

"I think I am too." Alex smiled laying back against the pillows. "Do you think the others will like this baby?"

"Oh probably." Ty said, "Or they'll hate him and never play with him and he'll grow up to be a social outcast." Alex glared at him.

"That isn't funny." She said, "Nathaniel will be loved."

"By everyone." Ty kissed her temple as Beth walked into the room.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Beth walked up to the bed. She stared at her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I think this will be a quick one." Alex said.

"Oh probably. It's your fourth." Beth smiled, "Adam will be on his way soon."

"Good." She said shifting in bed, "I'm going to be a surrogate for him."

"He mentioned that to me." Beth glanced at Ty. He adverted his eyes. "As long as you wait long enough to get your body all ready."  
"Don't worry." Alex said taking in a deep breath.

"Contraction." Ty said as he took her hand. Alex grunted as the familiar pain coarse through her body. She moaned loudly.

"You're doing fine, Honey." beth said looking at the monitor.

"Breath." Ty said taking her hand. Alex exhaled and began to relax.

"I hate those." Alex said.

"Well, they're not supposed to be enjoyable or everyone would have twelve kids." Beth smiled, "I know I would have if your head hadn't been so big."

"God." Alex laughed with tiredness. "This baby better take after Ty."

"I have a big melon too." He winked. Alex shot him a look. Beth laughed. She remembered when she was in the hospital having Alex. Those were the days, but these days were full of payback.

* * *

Ty held Alex's hand as he helped her out of her room. The doctor suggested a walk around the maternity ward and Alex jumped at the chance. She couldn't just sit there.

"Can you see my ass?" She asked. Ty shook his head.

"no you're fine." He said. They moved slowly down the hallway. A couple of other women were doing the same thing has she was. She could see that a small baby boom was on it's way.

"I'm so excited to finally be done with this." Alex said.

"Me too." Ty smiled. Alex made her way over to the nursery. She could remember doing this with another labour. Who's shouldn't could think that well right now.

"Two boys and two girls. Perfection." Alex looked into the nursery. Her eyes fell onto triplets and she began to laugh, "I'm glad that's not us."

"Oh me too." He shook his head. "it'll be hectic enough with our four."

"Four kids. I cannot believe it." Alex said. "I think, it'll be soon." She looked up at him, "there's so much pressure."

"Do you want to go back?" He asked her. Alex nodded. "Okay, here." Ty offered his arm to his wife. Alex clutched to it and waddled back towards her room.

"We have everything ready, right?" She asked him.

"Everything is ready." Ty chuckled, "Nursery, name, car seat, college fund. The usual stuff."

"Cool." Alex said as they made their way back into her room. "I need help up there."

"I know." Ty took her hand and helped her into the comfortable bed.

"Why are babies so cute?" Alex asked.

"If they weren't cute, the human race would come to an end." Ty said.

"We're not that shallow." Alex giggled as she pulled the blankets back over her.

"Yes we are." Ty said, "All babies are cute, plain and simple."

"I've seen some ugly ones." She said.

"Alexandra Morgan Davis, bite your tongue." Ty pretended he had just been offended. Alex giggled and began to finally relax.

* * *

Ty stood at the window thinking about Caroline. They still had to plan a birthday party for her. He didn't want her to be jealous over the new baby because he was taking up all their time. This birthday had to be extra special.

"Ty?" Alex sat up in bed.

"I'm right here." Ty looked at her.

"Can you get the doctor please? I think it's time." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've had three babies. I know what this feeling is." Alex mumbled as a contraction began to over take her body. Ty nodded as he went into the hallway. He flagged down the nurse.

"Can you get Dr. White? I think it's time." He asked. The nurse began to smile as she paged Dr. White.

"TY!" Alex screamed. Ty went back into the room, "He's coming!"

"You have to wait Alex." Ty warned.

"No, I mean he's really coming." Alex moaned. Ty reluctantly lifted up the sheet and saw Alex was crowning.

"Shit. Oh shit." Ty said going back to the door, "She's crowing! We need someone in here right now!

"Ty, I n-need to push." Alex moaned.

"You can't baby." Ty said. Alex was gritting her teeth as a nurse ran in. She snapped some gloves on.

"My name is Sarah. Dr. White is on his way." She smiled examining Alex, "You certainly are ready. If you feel the need, you can push."

"He's gonna fly out." Alex moaned. Both Sarah and Ty chuckled.

"His shoulders will prevent him from flying out if he feels like it." Sarah said.

"need to push." Alex grunted.

"Then do it." Sarah said. Alex gritted her teeth and began to push. Ty stared at her. He couldn't believe this was already here. "You're doing good."

"Have you ever delivered a baby with no doctor?" Ty asked taking Alex's hand. Sarah nodded.

"Many times." She smiled, "His head is out, Mrs. Davis."

"Awesome." Ty said.

"Have you had children before?" Sarah asked.

"Three others." Alex said taking in deep breaths.

"Very good." Sarah positioned her hand underneath the baby. "You need to try to pass his shoulders now. I want you to press your chin to your chest and count to ten."

"Okay." Alex mumbled. She took in a deep breath and began to push.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Ty said. Alex moaned as she exhaled.

"Excellent. You're doing great." Sarah said, "One more push and he'll be out." That got Alex going. She took in another deep breath and pushed with all her might. She wished all her other labours had been this easy.

"Out!" Alex cried. Sarah gently pulled the baby free. The room was filled with a cry.

"he's here." Ty said staring at the baby. "it's a boy. It's a boy right?"

"It's a boy." Sarah chuckled as she lay the baby on Alex's chest. Alex began to cry.

"He looks like me." She whispered.

"Yes he does." Ty kissed his son's head. "Welcome to the world, Nathaniel Taylor." It was amazing how his birth, made them feel. Their family was complete now. All they had to do was to hold on to their children until their wings sprouted. Their lives were now complete.

The End

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join 


End file.
